


如蔓之念

by Harezone



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harezone/pseuds/Harezone
Summary: 十年前，政府内部顽固派势力尚未衰败，革新派几经尝试损伤惨重，但最终取得变法成功，国家内部立法行政司法三权分立，十年后，顽固势力在朝中力量被大大削弱，只剩行政部中以樱井家为首的大臣与革新派负隅顽抗。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 十年前，政府内部顽固派势力尚未衰败，革新派几经尝试损伤惨重，但最终取得变法成功，国家内部立法行政司法三权分立，十年后，顽固势力在朝中力量被大大削弱，只剩行政部中以樱井家为首的大臣与革新派负隅顽抗。

一

大概快要入冬了吧。

深秋时节霪雨霏霏，气温已经很低，但却又无法把那雨滴凝结成更具有浪漫气息的白雪，只是让人不由得瑟瑟发抖，徒添几层外衣，而都城皇宫金碧辉煌的大厅里却是春意盎然，壁炉早已燃起来了，室内人多声杂把这场合衬托出了九分的热烈。

大野智脱下外套递给门童，冗自踏进了这纠葛缠绵的名利场。

还有一分是虚伪。

他抬起一边嘴角自嘲地笑了笑，觉得自己就像个刚成年的愣头青。明明身在官场数年早已心知肚明，胸无城府的人在这里是不存在的，或者说他们是被这个系统大浪淘沙一样淘汰了，于此小心翼翼安身立命的同时，自己也早已被同化成了这虚伪中的一份子，而如今自己脑子里居然还有这种叛逆的想法，五十步笑百步，真真可笑。

冰冷又热烈的大型水晶吊灯之下，维瓦尔第的交响曲轻快地流淌在空气中，淡雅的高级熏香若有若无。舞池中年轻美艳的女子不知冷暖似的，只着一袭薄裙，大方的袒露出胸前的风光，随着乐声被舞伴牵起，成双入对地迈入舞池，踮着脚尖旋转跳着快步华尔兹。

宫中还是一派歌舞升平的景象，只属于王公贵族的生活依旧是那么奢华喧嚣，沉浸在欢愉之中的人们似乎忘了这次的酒会是为了什么而开。

今年夏末连日暴雨，大堤失守，距离都城不远的十几个町惨遭洪灾，安抚灾民、修葺重建，赈灾的工作几乎占据了行政部整个秋季的统筹安排，如今事情已经收尾，而今晚的酒会是行政部主办，为庆祝顺利完成赈灾一事庆功的犒赏大会。

年轻有为的首席检察官大野智作为司法部的最高代表自然也参加了这次的舞会，只是他内心向来厌恶这些惺惺作态的场合，那些背着人群窃窃私语的私结党羽者，隔着中间舞池传递的暧昧眼神、神秘的唇语和手势，更别提那些打扮得花枝招展，粉目含春的omega被人当做棋子趁着这种场合来达到某些不可告人的目的。

幸亏因为完全独立于行政部与立法院，司法部检察官的职责让大野智绝不可以随波逐流堕入污秽的政治网络，不用去点头哈腰地赔笑，只消自保即可，而平素里就喜欢独来独往的性格也让他在今晚这种场合更加鹤立鸡群，没什么莺莺燕燕投怀送抱。

当然，他自身的原因还是更重要一些。

人们怀着对这个优雅禁欲的alpha私生活的好奇心，尊敬他、畏惧他、窥视他。

深夜在街角看着他身着一袭检察官的黑袍独自登上私人马车回到私宅，只属于首席检察官的纯金徽章在黑暗中闪闪发光。

即使是有意收敛着信息素，大野智周围总是不可避免地围绕着些许龙舌兰禁欲疏离的香气，混合着属于食肉动物的侵略性和令人无法抗拒的性吸引力，这令人微醺的味道是春药，是陷阱，也是寒冰。信息素的主人仿佛可以在调动起所有臣服者的欲望之后，再优雅地翘着小指整理一下略微散落的前发，冷静又无情地抽身离开。他扫视了会场一眼，发现有不少偷瞄他的眼睛，那些omega本能地被他吸引，却又怯怯地不敢靠近。

那样正好，他想。

室内过于闷热，大野智用食指轻轻推开身后的玻璃窗，夜晚凌厉的微风顺着缝隙悄悄溜进来从背后抱住他，再打着旋儿钻进他的鼻腔。雨丝尚未停歇，但依然有几束皎洁的月光透过发缝照进来，给他侧脸流畅凌厉的轮廓镀了一层浪漫的银边。

 

 

“大野君不好意思，找你有点事，跟我出来一下可以吗？”手里拿了杯香槟的行政部重臣樱井健次，从大厅对面不疾不徐踱到大野智面前。

对方早已过了知天命的年龄，但风采依旧不减当年，挺拔的体态在同龄人中也算是保持地相当不错，一副金丝边眼镜架在鼻梁上，全身上下是毫无破绽的优雅，“有点事想要再找你商量一下。”

年轻的一方毫无惊讶的神色，他把手中的高脚杯放在窗台上，微屈了屈身子，伸手示意对方先走。其实这老狐狸之前已经找过大野智好几次了，反正留着这里也是无所事事，还不如去看看对方还能做出怎样的挣扎。

木质雕花的大门一关，所有喧嚣和热量都被密封在了舞厅里，两个人一前一后地出来，皮鞋鞋跟的声音在空旷的石砌走廊里回响。

这个时节走廊尽头的露台空无一人，检察官虽然年轻，但天生冷如秋霜的气场还是将人拒之千里，他率先打破了沉默，语气坚定而不容置喙，“樱井桑，如果还是关于我结婚的事情就不用再麻烦了，我记得之前您已经找过我许多次了。”

樱井健次在朝为官多年，私结党羽、以权谋私的事情早已成为人尽皆知的秘密，十年前同朝为官的兄长一家意外葬身火海之后，他在行政部可以算得上一枝独秀了。司法部的人很早就看着樱井健次不顺眼，奈何冰冻三尺非一日之寒，这只老狐狸处事圆滑、滴水不漏，上面也睁一只眼闭一只眼，近几年更是没了忌讳一般地越发猖狂，不知囤积了多少财富与权力，单单看那幢在原来的火灾废墟上重建的樱井宅就可以管中窥豹略知一二。

不过三十年河东三十年河西，随着朝中权力更迭，原来的关系网也被司法部的势力渐渐瓦解，再加上那件事作为引子，牵一发而动全身，这只老狐狸的好日子也算是过到了头。

几个月前汛期来临之际，去年由国库出资，樱井健次亲自负责重修的防洪工事本可让人高枕无忧，结果大堤在一场并不算夸张的洪汛之中裂了口子，首都附近十几个町都受了涝灾，唇亡齿寒，将军大怒，赈灾之余下令让司法部彻查这件事。世上没有不透风的墙，一查账便知水利工事是因为当初修建时被克扣了材料费而岌岌可危根本无法蓄洪。在当时的司法部负责人很快顺藤摸瓜，即将查到樱井健次身上的时候，不知什么原因被撤了职，将军在这个紧要关头召见了大野智，把重任托付给了他。

是啊，还有谁能比他更适合下手做这件事呢？就如同这位alpha与生俱来的天赋一般，年纪轻轻却果敢决绝、毫不留情的手腕让大野智在人才荟萃的司法部稳稳立下脚跟，况且他没什么显赫家世，而且在二十七岁这个周围人孩子都有了的年龄依然孑然一人，独来独往。如果真的能顺利扳倒樱井健次，那么即使在立了这么大的功绩之后，他也不会破坏朝野内的平衡。

被逼到绝路一般，樱井健次急于自保，各种贿赂的手段自然是层出不穷，宝马香车、翡翠白玉统统塞过来，又被大野智原封不动地还回去，金钱不管用，老狐狸又试图把他是独身alpha这一点作为突破口，不顾大野智每次都是冷着一张脸，硬是打着前辈关心后辈人生大事的旗号硬把那些娇滴滴的omega往他怀里塞。

“这次是家侄，大野君也不给我这个面子吗？”樱井健次自信得当然有他的道理，放眼整个首都，谁能不知道樱井家那个集万千宠爱于一身的小少爷樱井翔？

样貌才华样样出众的他打小就跟着父母出席各种王公贵族的社交场合，十四岁那年在首都新年音乐会中，一席白色礼服优雅美丽的omega少年和那段余音绕梁的钢琴独奏更是惊为天人，可惜的是转年的一场火灾吞没了他的双亲，只留下小少爷一个在世上从此无依无靠，幸好叔父樱井健次将他收养，视如己出，还特意请了家教好好教导，如今年岁长了，谈吐之间温雅有理，腹有诗书气自华，人也出落得愈发清秀水灵，一双大眼睛更是楚楚动人、我见犹怜。

“我觉得你和小翔应该很合得来，你也知道我没有子嗣，小翔那孩子可算得上是我的掌上明珠，人嘛，一年一年总会变老，我不可能管他一辈子，如果把他的未来托付给大野君这样的青年才俊，那我百年之后也可以放心。”

明眼人都看得出来，樱井健次原本打算把唯一的侄子嫁入皇室，让自己从此高枕无忧，如果不是真的无路可走了，他绝对不会舍得把樱井翔嫁给区区一介检察官。但是就目前的形势，如果大野智同意与樱井家联姻，那么他和樱井健次就相当于成了一根绳上的蚂蚱，这个年轻才俊的alpha不仅会在此次的彻查之中高抬贵手，更是会在以后为樱井家族如虎添翼。

“多谢樱井大人的抬爱，您身体强健何出此言？”，这太过明显的目的让大野智在心里不由得嗤之以鼻，浅浅考量更是对他的如意算盘心知肚明，他假意跟对方客气一番，实则想着先试探一下虚实，“不过……如果没记错的话，贵侄虽然在身体检查中早早就确定了性别为omega，但是第一次发情期应该是还没来，如何能与我成婚？”

“不碍事的，发情期这种事嘛，有的人早有的人晚，该来的时候自然会来，况且小翔今年已经成年了，第一次发情期肯定也快了。”樱井健次饮尽杯中清透的酒水，把高脚杯夹在指尖把玩。

“话虽这样说，但是贵侄身子娇贵，发情期拖到一两年以后也不是不可能……这短短时间说起来没什么，可是放在这名利场可就是沧海桑田的变化了。我就怕啊，到时候哪一天万一樱井桑突然改了主意，再舍不得把您的心肝宝贝嫁予我这平庸之辈啊。”

“怎么会呢，难道大野君把我当成那种言而无信的小人了吗？！”

“在下不敢，还请樱井桑给我一点考虑的时间，毕竟人生大事，再说我也从未和贵侄有过来往，要是现在就一口答应也太过草率了。”

“那是自然，还请大野君把想法早日说与我听。”

“一定一定。”

大野转身离开露台，重新回到大厅，离酒会结束还有些时候，舞池中央的裙摆依旧转个不停让人眼花缭乱。他叫住一名男仆，从对方端着的盘子里取了一杯红酒下来，骨节分明的手指捏着细细的杯脚，轻轻摇晃那猩红的液体。专供皇室享用的顶级口感顺着喉咙流淌进空虚的胃袋，大野智嘴角似笑非笑，眼神里面不知道装了什么。


	2. Chapter 2

二

自斟自饮小酌夜半，翌日天明，大野智仍是被琐事缠身的检察官。

虽然目前司法部暗地里的首要任务是搜查关于堤坝用资去向的具体证据，但其他琐事还是层出不穷地积在案头。身居高位，大野智不仅需要考虑自己负责提起公诉的案子，更是需要统筹安排手下的其他检察官，让他们各司其职，对于天生具有领导能力的alpha来说，这些东西不至于让大野智焦头烂额，但说实话还是分散了他的精力。一方面无法全心投入收集线索，另一方面又怕动作太大，打草惊蛇，搜查行动始终没法大张旗鼓地进行下去。小打小闹很难见到成效也是意料之中的事，但是每次在宫中看到樱井健次的时候，胸中的气馁愤懑之情总是油然而生。

“……被告的遗产继承申请程序不正当，有从中获益的嫌疑，检方因此提出公诉，以上。”

今天下午进行第一次诉讼的案子证据充足，胜诉难度不大，只是本来应该在庭前提交的证据出了点小问题需要处理，所以等他走出法庭时天色早已暗了。凄风苦雨中车夫应该已经等了很久，大野智不好意思再耽误时间，连专门为上庭穿的黑袍都没来得及脱就匆忙跑出了法院大门。远远看见几十级台阶外自家马车铁绀色的顶棚，向忠实的车夫打了个招呼，他一手提起衣摆一手撑伞，执步雨中，却未曾想见一个人影竟直冲冲向他跑来。

那人连伞也没打，身上的大衣已经被雨打湿了，他在大野智面前停下脚步，似是低着头定睛看了看他胸前的秋霜烈日，这才摘下头上遮住了半张脸的兜帽，让人看清面容。

肌肤胜雪，双眸似星，一见难忘。

他苍白的唇瓣动了动，却连声音都没发出来就蓦地倒在了消碳色花岗岩台阶上。

大野智吓了一跳，扔下伞两手托住那人的膝盖和后背，抱着这具单薄的身体上了马车。

一路上，窗外雨丝映在橙黄昏暗的街灯下如同层层帘幕，而眼前世间仿佛小小舞台。世间繁华，而隔了扇玻璃窗的大野智只是个看客，行人打着辨不出颜色的老旧雨伞，脚下匆匆的归家步伐，几家小餐馆迎来送往门庭若市，小小孩童被母亲领着一蹦一跳，也不怕那泥点溅上新做的衣服。

马车颠簸间让他不小心触到了自己怀中对方的手，那冰冷的触感让检察官不禁低头端详起枕在自己膝盖上那张精致的面孔，他盯着对方看了许久，回过神之后叹了口气，小心翼翼把自己外套脱下来盖在了对方身上。

因为之前翻阅了大量的报纸资料和照片，所以刚刚，他几乎是在兜帽摘掉的一瞬间就认出了对方。

那双眼睛只能属于樱井家的小少爷樱井翔。


	3. Chapter 3

三

等到停下车，大野智再次将昏迷的人打横抱起来进了家门，因不喜人多声杂，又不讲究排场，所以家里也就只有几个常年跟着他的佣人住在一楼，这个时候虽然不怕有人嘴碎把消息走漏出去，检察官还是没有声张，抱着樱井翔径直上了二楼。

楼梯上的深色实木地板有些年头了，吃力地承受着两个人的重量，吱呀作响的声音惊扰了小少爷，他皱着眉头不满地在大野智怀中动了动，把头调整到了更舒服的位置才恢复平静重新倚在对方胸膛上。

进了客房，大野智把怀中的人放在床上，帮他脱掉雕花的小皮鞋再盖上被子，自己则出去摇铃叫女仆倒杯茶送上来，就算少年身子再怎么轻盈单薄，这一路上上下下的折腾再加上室内的温热干燥也让大野智无意中感觉口干舌燥。他不紧不慢脱了外套叠好放在一边，正好听到动作迅速的beta女仆小声唤他，大野智没让人进来，自己端了茶盘放在床头柜上，还没来得及斟茶就看到对方缓缓睁开了眼睛，清醒了过来。

“醒了？”

“……这是哪里？”

“不记得我了吗？”

“啊您是刚刚法院的那位律师先生？……不好意思吓到您了吧？我大概是刚刚跑得太急低血糖了。”

“准确来说，我是检察官。”

“啊这样啊……徽章太小了没看清……唉算了检察官大概也可以……”

说话间，几缕不易察觉的、属于花草系的味道被alpha敏锐的嗅觉所捕捉到，大野智一直目不转睛地看着床上的人，自然没有忽略对方的心不在焉，和那偷偷用手摩挲着后颈的小动作。一路上距离那么近，他很确定刚刚对方身上没有任何信息素的味道，这也印证了这位小少爷确实还没有经历第一次发情期的情报是准确的，所以不可能是樱井健次算准了侄子的发情期故意让他来投怀送抱。

昏倒不只是因为低血糖吧？大野智想，看到对方一脸迷离的样子，检察官带着成年人的余裕，微笑着逼他继续讲下去，“可以什么？”

“咳咳、不好意思忘了自我介绍，失礼了，我是樱井健次的侄子樱井翔”。

刚刚摸到后颈的感觉好奇怪，他还想再摸摸那里，想着那里突然一个恍惚莫名地觉得自己饿了，可是胃袋却丝毫没有空荡的感觉，身体内部小小的声音叫嚣着什么。

想要想要想要想要……

想要什么呢？

他听不清。

樱井翔心虚地清了清嗓子，没有任何防备地报出了自己的家门，少年变声期大概还没有结束，小鸭子一般的嗓音还保留着些许童稚的奶声奶气。

“司法部检察官大野智。”那么对方到底为什么会出现在自己面前呢？现在最坏的情况就是樱井翔即将进入发情期，但是检察官平时的工作要求他具有高度的自控力才能抵挡方方面面的诱惑，他有着可以先摸清对方底细而不被兽性控制的自信。

alpha伸出右手停在空中。

小少爷看起来对这种西式礼节十分熟稔，也把右手从被子里伸出来和大野智握了握。

那只手摸起来仿佛绕着水汽一般，汗津津的，从被子里出来的时候顺带着引出了更多的信息素，逐渐清晰起来的味道让大野智越来越确定对方即将进入发情期。

原来是朵小玫瑰啊，他又嗅了嗅，还想着再仔细分辨一下玫瑰种类时，樱井翔已经开始了讲述：

“……前、前两天我经过书房的时候，听见叔父跟幕僚说眼前这种局势不能再留着我精挑细选找夫婿了，要赶紧，赶紧把我嫁出去，说什么他培养了我这么多年，不论哪个alpha绝对都是万无一失的……”

即使身上严严实实盖着的被子阻碍了气味的扩散，从裸露的后颈腺体散发出来越来越浓郁的香气还是暴露了omega不容乐观的状况，表面上虽然一脸严肃，但是听得出来，小少爷正在竭力控制着自己颤抖的声音，“虽然很感谢叔父一直以来对我的养育之恩，但我绝对不会妥协的……这是什么年代了，还要强制婚姻，简直是侵犯人权……”

就检察官的经验而言，大野智会选择相信这位小少爷向他吐露出的一切都是实情，只是两个人共处一室的时间一长，连一直以自控力为傲的他都已经感觉到身体起了不可说的变化，而更加敏感的omega肯定会被自己的信息素影响，发情来得更为迅猛。

他不知道对方在想什么、在别扭什么，为什么现在还在滔滔不绝地说着他的婚姻论。

他不知道如果不被打断的话，樱井翔还打算坚持多久。

“你是不是觉得热了？还是身体不舒服？怎么出了这么多汗？”alpha直接顾左右而言他，还顺便帮对方擦了擦额头上滑落的汗珠，却只换来了愈发颤抖的腔调和媚红湿润的眼角，“没事……我、我只是有点头晕……”小少爷抓住被角，身体缩到更里面。他状态很不好，身体陌生的反应让人打心底里感到害怕，刚刚和对方只是握了握手他就感觉自己的内裤湿了，薄薄的衣料正在勉强地吸收着大量水分，那感觉……就像小时候尿了裤子一样，他不想让对方发现自己的窘态，才又强撑着说了这么多话，“……不好意思，大概睡一觉醒来就会好了……您可以帮我、帮我起诉叔父吗？”

大野智听到这话不知道哪里来的无名火，他猛的把那床碍眼的被子掀开，“别再任性了，你现在还真的有空关心起诉别人的问题吗？！”

之前被困住的玫瑰香气随着遮挡物的移开霎时四溢，检察官欺身过去凝视着樱井翔的眼睛，有意识地释放出的信息素，蛊惑人心的幽蓝迷雾一般，缕缕缠绕在他身侧。

下意识觉得面前的人太过危险，身体早就软成一摊春水的小少爷慌张后撤，脑袋撞得床头发出咣的一声，他发现自己已经无路可逃，急得满脸通红还不忘装腔作势地大喊着吓唬人，“不要再过来了！！”却不知道自己骨髓里带出的情欲在alpha听来只能是更加诱惑撩人。从睁开眼睛的瞬间开始就感觉自己不对劲，眼前的视线渐渐模糊，而身体被该死的衣服束缚得难受极了，裆部又鼓又涨，被紧紧困在布料里，而后面原本用来排泄的位置则是一片湿滑粘腻，还在不停往外流着什么陌生的液体。他觉得自己一定是病了，一边试图躲开alpha的靠近，一边下意识的扭动着身体蹭着床单，企图缓解部分不适，却不知道两条腿什么时候虚虚地分开了，让带着醉人酒气的检察官趁机而入。

“你喝酒了！？”

“……你终于闻到了，不过我没有喝酒哦……不会这么迟钝吧？那是我的信息素。”

alpha充满磁性的声音回荡在耳边，樱井翔越发慌张，“信息素？你是alpha？！可是之前我都……”

“之前闻不到是吗？”

“嗯……”

“那是因为你现在发情了啊，小玫瑰”，检察官纤长的食指抚上omega锋利的眉峰，指尖恋恋不舍地经过细腻的皮肤，顺着下巴轮廓一路划下来，“你看看，你可是把我的床单都给弄湿了，打算怎么赔啊？”他摸了一把刚刚樱井翔躺过的地方，给对方展示泛着光泽的水渍。

“发情？！”樱井翔的大脑好像烧坏了一样，嘴里只会喃喃地地重复着同一个词。两人之间的距离实在是太近了，自己鼻腔里充斥着陌生的味道，不知道为什么全身上下变得越来越敏感，胸前的凸起蹭在衣料上痒痒的，他忍不住伸手去揉弄，隔着一层妨碍始终不能尽兴不说，毫无章法的抓挠反而弄得那里越来越痒，后面湿黏的感觉甚至已经扩大到了臀瓣和大腿根部。

身体的官能被陌生欲望无限放大，疯狂跳动着的心脏被空虚寂寞大口吞噬，小少爷不禁低泣起来，“想要……给我，给我嘛……”他说这话的时候甚至不知道自己想要什么，只是因为觉得面前成熟可靠的男人可以带自己脱离这个可怕的状态而一味地索取。

离得越近，这个看似柔弱的omega则越危险，也许是天赋异禀，只是初次发情而已，腺体散发出来的味道对于alpha来说就已经相当于那令人着迷的春药，俘获雄性的密网。大野智本来只想给他一个临时标记，让发情期的人安然度过一晚，但是在听到对方娇媚的呻吟时，从来对性事没有过分兴趣的大野智突然感觉自己脑子里的一根弦崩了一般，身下对方不停扭动着的炽热身躯吸引他去抚摸、去亲吻。

他中了邪一样吻上了他的唇，把那些无意识中撒娇的话语吞进咽喉。

舌头伸进对方口腔，挑逗着小少爷青涩又敏感的神经，忘情地深吻之时，两人的信息素味道不受控制地越发浓重，龙舌兰信息素侵略式的迸发释放激得omega哭得上气不接下气，alpha潜意识里的原始思维让大野智只想把对方身上穿戴整齐的套装撕碎。

他想让小玫瑰染上自己的味道。

他想毫不留情地贯穿这个可爱又倔强的小少爷。

他想狠狠钉进他最深处的秘密花园。

年轻的身体禁不住撩拨，这是樱井翔第一次被人攫住衣领狂热地舔吻，在对方舌尖的纠缠下，他渐渐放弃了抵抗，情不自禁地低声呻吟起来，双腿不知何时缠住了对方的腰，后面那羞人的地方流出了更多液体。他伸手搂住检察官的脖子，想要把整个人都贴上去，却不小心打翻了床头柜上的骨瓷茶杯。

瓷器撞到地板碎裂的声音瞬间惊醒了大野智，他突然想起了自己留在这个房间里的原因。

占有与献祭的一念间，大野智结束了这个荒唐的吻，径直扶上在刚刚的撕扯下对方已经袒露出来的脖颈，锋利的犬齿转瞬咬上这朵猩红色的大马士革玫瑰，在那白皙幼嫩的伤口处缓缓释放出自己的信息素。

房间里混乱的气味渐渐归于平静，热烈又张扬的艳丽玫瑰被龙舌兰的野性与乖张所征服，两种味道渐渐合二为一。

从来没沾过酒的小少爷觉得自己身子轻飘飘，像是要醉了一样，他怕极了，紧紧攀着alpha的后背，在腺体被刺破的一瞬间，疼痛和莫大的快感狂风骤雨一般侵袭上所有感官，被裤子紧紧束缚着的前端不受控制喷射而出的几股液体让他尖叫着欲仙欲死。樱井翔大口喘着气，黏腻的一滩糊在裤裆里和后面的液体渐渐混合起来，他奇怪这副古怪的身体到底泄出了什么东西，只是已经没有空暇去钻研了。

好累，又好满足，呼吸渐渐平静，眼皮沉重得仿佛要粘在一起。

就在他因为临时标记带来的疼痛和暂时的满足昏睡过去之前，耳际响起刚刚仿佛野兽般就要吞噬他的alpha的声音，

“床单，就算你赔了……记得以后发情期千万不要随便出门。”


	4. Chapter 4

三

等到停下车，大野智再次将昏迷的人打横抱起来进了家门，因不喜人多声杂，又不讲究排场，所以家里也就只有几个常年跟着他的佣人住在一楼，这个时候虽然不怕有人嘴碎把消息走漏出去，检察官还是没有声张，抱着樱井翔径直上了二楼。

楼梯上的深色实木地板有些年头了，吃力地承受着两个人的重量，吱呀作响的声音惊扰了小少爷，他皱着眉头不满地在大野智怀中动了动，把头调整到了更舒服的位置才恢复平静重新倚在对方胸膛上。

进了客房，大野智把怀中的人放在床上，帮他脱掉雕花的小皮鞋再盖上被子，自己则出去摇铃叫女仆倒杯茶送上来，就算少年身子再怎么轻盈单薄，这一路上上下下的折腾再加上室内的温热干燥也让大野智无意中感觉口干舌燥。他不紧不慢脱了外套叠好放在一边，正好听到动作迅速的beta女仆小声唤他，大野智没让人进来，自己端了茶盘放在床头柜上，还没来得及斟茶就看到对方缓缓睁开了眼睛，清醒了过来。

“醒了？”

“……这是哪里？”

“不记得我了吗？”

“啊您是刚刚法院的那位律师先生？……不好意思吓到您了吧？我大概是刚刚跑得太急低血糖了。”

“准确来说，我是检察官。”

“啊这样啊……徽章太小了没看清……唉算了检察官大概也可以……”

说话间，几缕不易察觉的、属于花草系的味道被alpha敏锐的嗅觉所捕捉到，大野智一直目不转睛地看着床上的人，自然没有忽略对方的心不在焉，和那偷偷用手摩挲着后颈的小动作。一路上距离那么近，他很确定刚刚对方身上没有任何信息素的味道，这也印证了这位小少爷确实还没有经历第一次发情期的情报是准确的，所以不可能是樱井健次算准了侄子的发情期故意让他来投怀送抱。

昏倒不只是因为低血糖吧？大野智想，看到对方一脸迷离的样子，检察官带着成年人的余裕，微笑着逼他继续讲下去，“可以什么？”

“咳咳、不好意思忘了自我介绍，失礼了，我是樱井健次的侄子樱井翔”。

刚刚摸到后颈的感觉好奇怪，他还想再摸摸那里，想着那里突然一个恍惚莫名地觉得自己饿了，可是胃袋却丝毫没有空荡的感觉，身体内部小小的声音叫嚣着什么。

想要想要想要想要……

想要什么呢？

他听不清。

樱井翔心虚地清了清嗓子，没有任何防备地报出了自己的家门，少年变声期大概还没有结束，小鸭子一般的嗓音还保留着些许童稚的奶声奶气。

“司法部检察官大野智。”那么对方到底为什么会出现在自己面前呢？现在最坏的情况就是樱井翔即将进入发情期，但是检察官平时的工作要求他具有高度的自控力才能抵挡方方面面的诱惑，他有着可以先摸清对方底细而不被兽性控制的自信。

alpha伸出右手停在空中。

小少爷看起来对这种西式礼节十分熟稔，也把右手从被子里伸出来和大野智握了握。

那只手摸起来仿佛绕着水汽一般，汗津津的，从被子里出来的时候顺带着引出了更多的信息素，逐渐清晰起来的味道让大野智越来越确定对方即将进入发情期。

原来是朵小玫瑰啊，他又嗅了嗅，还想着再仔细分辨一下玫瑰种类时，樱井翔已经开始了讲述：

“……前、前两天我经过书房的时候，听见叔父跟幕僚说眼前这种局势不能再留着我精挑细选找夫婿了，要赶紧，赶紧把我嫁出去，说什么他培养了我这么多年，不论哪个alpha绝对都是万无一失的……”

即使身上严严实实盖着的被子阻碍了气味的扩散，从裸露的后颈腺体散发出来越来越浓郁的香气还是暴露了omega不容乐观的状况，表面上虽然一脸严肃，但是听得出来，小少爷正在竭力控制着自己颤抖的声音，“虽然很感谢叔父一直以来对我的养育之恩，但我绝对不会妥协的……这是什么年代了，还要强制婚姻，简直是侵犯人权……”

就检察官的经验而言，大野智会选择相信这位小少爷向他吐露出的一切都是实情，只是两个人共处一室的时间一长，连一直以自控力为傲的他都已经感觉到身体起了不可说的变化，而更加敏感的omega肯定会被自己的信息素影响，发情来得更为迅猛。

他不知道对方在想什么、在别扭什么，为什么现在还在滔滔不绝地说着他的婚姻论。

他不知道如果不被打断的话，樱井翔还打算坚持多久。

“你是不是觉得热了？还是身体不舒服？怎么出了这么多汗？”alpha直接顾左右而言他，还顺便帮对方擦了擦额头上滑落的汗珠，却只换来了愈发颤抖的腔调和媚红湿润的眼角，“没事……我、我只是有点头晕……”小少爷抓住被角，身体缩到更里面。他状态很不好，身体陌生的反应让人打心底里感到害怕，刚刚和对方只是握了握手他就感觉自己的内裤湿了，薄薄的衣料正在勉强地吸收着大量水分，那感觉……就像小时候尿了裤子一样，他不想让对方发现自己的窘态，才又强撑着说了这么多话，“……不好意思，大概睡一觉醒来就会好了……您可以帮我、帮我起诉叔父吗？”

大野智听到这话不知道哪里来的无名火，他猛的把那床碍眼的被子掀开，“别再任性了，你现在还真的有空关心起诉别人的问题吗？！”

之前被困住的玫瑰香气随着遮挡物的移开霎时四溢，检察官欺身过去凝视着樱井翔的眼睛，有意识地释放出的信息素，蛊惑人心的幽蓝迷雾一般，缕缕缠绕在他身侧。

下意识觉得面前的人太过危险，身体早就软成一摊春水的小少爷慌张后撤，脑袋撞得床头发出咣的一声，他发现自己已经无路可逃，急得满脸通红还不忘装腔作势地大喊着吓唬人，“不要再过来了！！”却不知道自己骨髓里带出的情欲在alpha听来只能是更加诱惑撩人。从睁开眼睛的瞬间开始就感觉自己不对劲，眼前的视线渐渐模糊，而身体被该死的衣服束缚得难受极了，裆部又鼓又涨，被紧紧困在布料里，而后面原本用来排泄的位置则是一片湿滑粘腻，还在不停往外流着什么陌生的液体。他觉得自己一定是病了，一边试图躲开alpha的靠近，一边下意识的扭动着身体蹭着床单，企图缓解部分不适，却不知道两条腿什么时候虚虚地分开了，让带着醉人酒气的检察官趁机而入。

“你喝酒了！？”

“……你终于闻到了，不过我没有喝酒哦……不会这么迟钝吧？那是我的信息素。”

alpha充满磁性的声音回荡在耳边，樱井翔越发慌张，“信息素？你是alpha？！可是之前我都……”

“之前闻不到是吗？”

“嗯……”

“那是因为你现在发情了啊，小玫瑰”，检察官纤长的食指抚上omega锋利的眉峰，指尖恋恋不舍地经过细腻的皮肤，顺着下巴轮廓一路划下来，“你看看，你可是把我的床单都给弄湿了，打算怎么赔啊？”他摸了一把刚刚樱井翔躺过的地方，给对方展示泛着光泽的水渍。

“发情？！”樱井翔的大脑好像烧坏了一样，嘴里只会喃喃地地重复着同一个词。两人之间的距离实在是太近了，自己鼻腔里充斥着陌生的味道，不知道为什么全身上下变得越来越敏感，胸前的凸起蹭在衣料上痒痒的，他忍不住伸手去揉弄，隔着一层妨碍始终不能尽兴不说，毫无章法的抓挠反而弄得那里越来越痒，后面湿黏的感觉甚至已经扩大到了臀瓣和大腿根部。

身体的官能被陌生欲望无限放大，疯狂跳动着的心脏被空虚寂寞大口吞噬，小少爷不禁低泣起来，“想要……给我，给我嘛……”他说这话的时候甚至不知道自己想要什么，只是因为觉得面前成熟可靠的男人可以带自己脱离这个可怕的状态而一味地索取。

离得越近，这个看似柔弱的omega则越危险，也许是天赋异禀，只是初次发情而已，腺体散发出来的味道对于alpha来说就已经相当于那令人着迷的春药，俘获雄性的密网。大野智本来只想给他一个临时标记，让发情期的人安然度过一晚，但是在听到对方娇媚的呻吟时，从来对性事没有过分兴趣的大野智突然感觉自己脑子里的一根弦崩了一般，身下对方不停扭动着的炽热身躯吸引他去抚摸、去亲吻。

他中了邪一样吻上了他的唇，把那些无意识中撒娇的话语吞进咽喉。

舌头伸进对方口腔，挑逗着小少爷青涩又敏感的神经，忘情地深吻之时，两人的信息素味道不受控制地越发浓重，龙舌兰信息素侵略式的迸发释放激得omega哭得上气不接下气，alpha潜意识里的原始思维让大野智只想把对方身上穿戴整齐的套装撕碎。

他想让小玫瑰染上自己的味道。

他想毫不留情地贯穿这个可爱又倔强的小少爷。

他想狠狠钉进他最深处的秘密花园。

年轻的身体禁不住撩拨，这是樱井翔第一次被人攫住衣领狂热地舔吻，在对方舌尖的纠缠下，他渐渐放弃了抵抗，情不自禁地低声呻吟起来，双腿不知何时缠住了对方的腰，后面那羞人的地方流出了更多液体。他伸手搂住检察官的脖子，想要把整个人都贴上去，却不小心打翻了床头柜上的骨瓷茶杯。

瓷器撞到地板碎裂的声音瞬间惊醒了大野智，他突然想起了自己留在这个房间里的原因。

占有与献祭的一念间，大野智结束了这个荒唐的吻，径直扶上在刚刚的撕扯下对方已经袒露出来的脖颈，锋利的犬齿转瞬咬上这朵猩红色的大马士革玫瑰，在那白皙幼嫩的伤口处缓缓释放出自己的信息素。

房间里混乱的气味渐渐归于平静，热烈又张扬的艳丽玫瑰被龙舌兰的野性与乖张所征服，两种味道渐渐合二为一。

从来没沾过酒的小少爷觉得自己身子轻飘飘，像是要醉了一样，他怕极了，紧紧攀着alpha的后背，在腺体被刺破的一瞬间，疼痛和莫大的快感狂风骤雨一般侵袭上所有感官，被裤子紧紧束缚着的前端不受控制喷射而出的几股液体让他尖叫着欲仙欲死。樱井翔大口喘着气，黏腻的一滩糊在裤裆里和后面的液体渐渐混合起来，他奇怪这副古怪的身体到底泄出了什么东西，只是已经没有空暇去钻研了。

好累，又好满足，呼吸渐渐平静，眼皮沉重得仿佛要粘在一起。

就在他因为临时标记带来的疼痛和暂时的满足昏睡过去之前，耳际响起刚刚仿佛野兽般就要吞噬他的alpha的声音，

“床单，就算你赔了……记得以后发情期千万不要随便出门。”


	5. Chapter 5

五

做戏当然要做足全套。

特意着的青海波暗纹鸢色和服，足袋木屐落地发出清脆声响，苍竹落叶满地枯黄，上了清漆的木桥横跨一潭结冰池水，公家子弟身姿挺拔，步履翩翩，穿过连廊一路走到会客厅，在府中上上下下佣人慌张异常的神色和背地里的窃窃私语之中，神情自若地品着成色上等的抹茶，等待庭院主人的出现。

“樱井桑，抱歉，之前是在下不识抬举，与令侄的婚事多谢您厚爱。”大野智放下手中深黛描花茶杯，站起身来深鞠一躬。

樱井健次见对方此举本来憔悴的脸上恢复了些血色，他又惊又喜扶年轻人起身，“看来大野桑这是想通了？”

“只是……”大野智捋平衣摆皱褶，重新正坐下来，幽幽开了口，“相信樱井桑教导出来的孩子必是知书达理的，只是今日打扰是想着与令侄见一面，看看翔君是否与在下脾气性格合得来，如果两个人说不上话，就算是在下再怎么保证日后与翔君恩爱，相信樱井桑也不会放心吧。”

“原来如此……”，樱井健次听了这话不慌不忙续了杯茶，检察官说得句句在理，让人没办法反驳，他饮尽茶水定了定神打算先敷衍过去，“但是大野桑也知道，小翔是个omega不太方便见外人啊。”

“如果我与翔君确定成婚，那就是将来丈夫与妻子见面，怎会是外人？况且只是见一面说句话而已，樱井桑不会这么没有诚意吧？”茶杯落到桌面发出清脆的声响，检察官抬眼看向樱井健次，语气骤然冰冷，“还是说樱井桑就没有想过让我与令侄见面？”

他从衣袖中掏出一封带着樱纹家徽的信封，“令侄发情期未至不能真正成婚，按理还是要住在樱井家，借在下之力等这阵风波过去之后您依旧只手遮天，到时候找个理由把在下解决了，再让令侄以完璧之身加入皇室永无后顾之忧是吗？”

“还希望大人今后就不要从在下身上动这种心思了。”

“先告辞了。”

樱井健次目瞪口呆看着检察官的身影消失在走廊转角，禁参国事已经一月，今晨接连两桩打击更是雪上加霜，漂亮听话的人偶一般的侄子莫名其妙失踪，加上大野智这个救命稻草也再难寻觅。大厦将倾已成定局。

廊外寒风骤起，卷一地尘埃，乱一潭池水，樱井健次再看向外面时，检察官的衣摆已经消失在转角处。

不会这么巧吧？莫非大野智在背后做了什么手脚？

他打了个寒颤，叫来佣人再添件外衣，一伸手却不小心碰翻了桌上的茶杯，碧绿茶水溅到手背上引出胸中一股无名火，樱井健次摔了杯子，呵斥着佣人，“一群废物，都去给我找人！”


	6. Chapter 6

六  
“大人。”

黑檀大门响了三声，无人应答。

“大人？”

又是三声，依旧无人回应。

“大人，终于找到证据了！！”

首席检察官的助手大着胆子找了备用钥匙开了门，却一脸诧异地发现上司的办公室竟然空空如也。

平日里应该早就到了啊？他想。

樱井健次暂被拘押的心腹前几日撑不住压力，吐露出了筑坝时土石木材等原料的供货商，昨天被派去搜查的部门搜出阴阳账本，连夜核算查得清清楚楚，大野智麾下的小组里人人松了一口气，决定性的证据已经在手，时局变幻莫测，时间耽误不得。名叫相叶的年轻助手收到通知，本来以为上司肯定在办公室，兴冲冲跑到楼上一进门却发现没人，这下就没了主意。

正当他挠着头疑惑是该去找人还是等在原地时，大门再次被人推开，“主人，不好了那位少爷出事了！！”

 屋内两人面面相觑，窗外黑云压城，远远眺望就连平日辉煌鲜亮的樱井宅也是一片肃穆，今夜必是一场大雪。


	7. Chapter 7

七  
几小时前从樱井家离开，马车摇摇晃晃一路，好容易到了检察院，进了办公室才发现助手相叶和管家松本急得像热锅上的蚂蚁一样，看见自己进门两个人一起扑了过来。

“长官！证据找到了！”

“主人！小少爷出事了！”

检察官一听觉得事情不对，一把按住兴奋地快要跳起来的相叶，努了努嘴示意管家先说，“怎么了？”

“上午的时候，打扫二楼的女佣听见客房里有声响，我们几个不敢进去，敲门里面又没有动静，又担心里面出什么事，只能失礼把门打开……”管家瞥了一眼身旁的瘦高青年，噤了声。

“无妨，接着讲。”

“打开门看见昨夜您带回来的那位少爷似乎是发情了，但又比普通的omega发情状况更加严重。我们进去时人躺在地板上已经昏过去了，瓷杯也碎了，衣服脱得只剩……女仆过去摸了摸，发现额头烧得滚烫。我想着万一出了人命就不好了，于是让女佣先照顾着，又派了别人去请大夫，自己赶忙到检察院找您，却没想到您不在。大人要回去瞧瞧吗？还是……” 

大野智从来没有感觉时间过得像现在一样漫长，回家路上天色重新暗了下来，早上的太阳也隐在云层中再看不见。听到樱井翔出事时，不知道为什么，这位见惯了大场面，一向冷静镇定的检察官前所未有地感觉到了心慌，一路上助手的汇报也并没有让他高兴起来，他后悔为什么今天早上不能确认樱井翔一切无碍之后再离开。

窗外苍穹之下落下冬日第一片雪花，纵使知道事发紧急，马车的速度也根本不敢提不起来，大野智开窗看看外面，冷风吹雪，一路泥泞，他叹了口气又把窗关了。

不是怕承担责任，而是舍不得这个乖孩子受到更多煎熬。

不像自己历经官场斗争、世事磨炼，磨出了手段，也磨平了棱角，樱井翔是被用心保存着的新鲜，是羽翼未满的稚嫩，他想。虚长快十岁的自己也许可以称呼对方为孩子，而孩子是不应该受到伤害的，他迫切地想要见到对方，恨不得飞过去看看现在到底怎么样了。

好容易到了家连衣服也没来得及换，大野智三步并作两步上了楼，推开客房门还没进去就被一位穿着西式白大褂的医生推搡着赶了出来，“碍事！外面等着！”他只得等在门外，屋里痛苦又撩人的呻吟声和掺杂着自己信息素味道的玫瑰香气一齐飘了出来，大野智习惯性摸了摸裤子口袋，没找到烟盒，才想起来自己戒烟已经有一段时间了，他走到窗边深吸口气，靠着走廊墙壁耐心等待。再一眼瞥到客厅沙发上小心翼翼坐着，腰背挺得笔直的助手，大野智忽的想起还来得及管他，就又下了楼。

外面雪下起来估计到明天早上才能停下来，客房没有了，他派管家给相叶暂时安排个空房间凑合一晚，给他几个程序性的文件处理。助手看起来松了一口气，从沙发站起来谢过上司后抱起文件夹逃似得跟在松本身后走了。

走廊里又兜兜转转半天，快要傍晚那医生才从房间里出来，身上闻不到信息素的味道，猫着背脸色虚白，略长的前发显得人有些颓废，靠在门边懒懒的声音问他，“你是他丈夫？”

“……不是，请问医生他怎么样了？”

“找他丈夫来。”

“他还没有婚配的alpha。”

“那临时标记他的是谁？”医生抱着手臂，两只琥珀色的眼睛在眼眶里转了个圈。

“……是我。”

“呵呵我说是谁能忍着没有那孩子标记了呢检察官先生，”医生话锋一转，语气瞬间变得尖刻，“可是啊，哼，我就搞不懂了，你把这个沾着你的味道的omega当什么了？一点都不知道好好照顾吗？！刚才我进来的时候那孩子身上还粘着干了的精、算了算了不跟你废话了……

“临时标记之后按理说可以抵过这次情热，只是他身子弱，昨天第一次发情期，又恰好在冷雨中受了凉没被好好照顾，今天早上发起烧又引起了更加猛烈的发情症状，现在输了液，暂时体温降下来了，也注射了缓解发情的药剂，不过这些都只是暂缓之策。

“你要知道临时标记对这样的反复发情一点作用也没有，只有一种药物有一定几率有效，但是副作用很大，而且我手头没有，你得去找别人。当然，你也可以选择放着不管，让那孩子就这样一直被体温过高和发情折磨，几天之后脱水而死。

“不过，我相信你既然找了医生，就不希望他死吧？”

“告诉我应该怎么办？”

医生薄薄的唇瓣翘起来，“标记他。”


	8. Chapter 8

八

那年纪轻轻的医生虽然有些刻薄，医术却毫不马虎，大野智再推门进客房时，床上的人已经恢复了清醒，只是那张小脸还是苍白的没有血色，看到他进门，少年有点紧张地缩了缩身子。

“翔君，刚刚那位医生应该都告诉你了吧？

“我就直说了……你愿意被我标记吗？”

话音落了一秒，便看到对方抿紧了嘴唇，眼睛开始一动不动盯着床脚的柱子，时间久到大野智都开始怀疑他是不是没听见自己说话，他刚要再开口时，樱井翔终于点了点头，“如果大野桑的话，我愿意。”

刚才医生确实已经把事情都告诉他了，除非有alpha愿意标记他，等待自己的只有死亡，他不愿意死。当年家里那场火灾原因未明，父母死的不明不白，虽然只是个omega，但他还是想要带着父母那份好好活下去。那么被大野智标记不仅仅意味着自己可以活下去，这更是他作为一个独立的人自己做出的选择，让叔父以后再也无法强迫他盲婚哑嫁，而且……

这名站在他面前静静等他反应的alpha并不让人排斥，与对方相处的一幕幕浮现在脑海里。

雨夜中撑着伞的身影。

被无法抵御的气概压在身下呼吸困难的亲吻。

今晨眯着眼睛偷偷望见的温柔侧颜。

龙舌兰的味道。

樱井翔看着身着华服、玉树临风的大野智，心跳越来越快，他想，他愿意被他标记。

 

 

从来没有亲眼见过alpha赤裸身体的樱井翔下意识屏住气，看着对方一双巧手把构造繁复的和服一层层脱下来，小少爷害起羞来两只手捂住大半张脸，小鹿一般的眼睛却因为好奇而在故意留了的指缝中间偷偷向外看。

抽出腰间白扇，拉下最外层用来保暖的羽织，纯黑腰带圈圈松开，宽松的袴随之褪下……

没了衣物的遮盖，alpha的身体就这么完整地呈现在了自己眼前。原看着对方是清瘦的样子，谁能想到脱了衣服才看到他全身结实的肌肉。紧致的上臂随着脱衣动作一起一伏，腹肌流畅的线条一直延伸到胯间，alpha三两步走到床前，腿间黑色卷曲的毛发中间的硕大显得有些吓人。

“不要偷看别人脱衣服啊”，转头看着床上惹人爱怜的omega，大野智笑了笑直接欺身而上，却不勉强去扯少年的手，而是跨坐在那一团柔软的被子上，趴下身子故意吻上从白皙手背中间露出来的粉红唇瓣，“……你可以直接看的。”

仔细地舔舐滋润干燥脱水的嘴唇，感到omega由一开始的僵硬渐渐放松了牙关开始主动迎合，双手也早已虚虚环上自己脖颈。大马士革玫瑰的味道渐渐浓郁起来，大野智一边继续在对方口腔里攻城略地，一边直接拉开碍事的棉被，少年被洗的干干净净的，璞玉一般白皙肌肤和修长躯体一览无余。

“呜不要看……”身体在空气中晾了半天才察觉到不对劲的小少爷匆忙遮挡，尽管体内的情潮重新翻涌起来，但他还是紧绷着一手盖住和alpha腹肌完全不同的柔软小腹，一手则遮着半勃着的下体。

“没关系的，翔君真的很美”，放开那已被吮吸至艳红的可怜唇瓣，大野智由衷地赞美着面前这幅身体，等到少年红着脸自己把手拿开之后，又在对方眼角那颗不甚明显的浅棕色泪痣上落下一枚奖励性的吻，“知道怎样进行标记吗？”

“不、不知道。”樱井翔摇摇头，老老实实地回答。

“不知道吗？看来都要好好教给翔君呢。”

他牵起他的手从自己和对方的身体上游走，一一教给他所有性器官的名称、作用，给小少爷补上这节缺失的性教育课。

稚嫩的身体渐渐从紧绷慢慢放松下来，跟随成熟的alpha一起重新认识自己。

才被带着触摸到对方下体的时候樱井翔就愣住了，刚刚恍惚着看不清，现在一摸上去有了实感才发现alpha那里真的比自己的要大上许多，被对方灵巧的手带着来回抚弄。卷曲的毛发中那根很快硬了起来而且又胀大了不少，慢慢地一只手已经抓不过来了，柱身弹性的手感很是好摸，只是充血通红的顶端显得有些吓人，他不禁开始疑惑自己会怎样被进入。很快沾上对方体液的右手又被带着来到自己身后，在黏腻紧缩的后穴口徘徊。

“就是这里……放松一点”，说着大野智伸了中指进去浅浅插了几下，“痛吗？”

“……嗯……不痛……”，未经人事的omega后穴第一次被外界进入，却因为发情身体早就做好了迎接的准备，所以并没有任何的不适感。被大量肠液浸着的入口变得柔软等着更暴戾的入侵，又在手指即将抽出去的时候，舍不得一般紧紧纠缠上来，“刚才这里就好痒……”

“翔君适应得很好。”

看着樱井翔已经变得酡红的脸颊和半合着的眼眸，大野智知道刚刚医生注射的药已经完全失效，他又加了根手指，依旧顺利地进入了柔软的穴口，但是又担心第一次自己的粗大会伤到对方，前戏不能马虎，手指在甬道中摸索着终于找到前侧肠壁上突起的小点，按下去时只感觉樱井翔全身肌肉触电一般倏地痉挛了一下，“啊这是什么？！”少年受惊了一样尖叫，眼角都渗出了泪花。

“这是前列腺的位置，碰到这里会很舒服的，你也来试一试？”大野智拉过对方的手指和自己的并在一起抽插几下，按摩着那浅浅的突起，“舒服吗？”

“嗯……哈……舒服~”

其实不用问这位小少爷，单看那越翘越高、不停流着体液的阴茎也能知道轻轻的按摩让对方受用得很，只是现在把手指都抽出来置之不理的情况就让他不甚满意了，焦急的声音里带出了哭腔，“为什么要拿出去呀？”被发情折磨的omega原本一双明眸现在清清楚楚写满了欲望，一抬眼却在与一脸正色的alpha对视之后安静了下来。

“翔君你听好。

“等一下我会进入你的身体，会像所有alpha要他们的omega一样狠狠要你，会在你的生殖腔里射精、成结，会咬破你的腺体标记你，以后你的每个发情期都需要我陪你度过，你可能会怀上我的孩子，你的一生都会带着我的味道，没有办法再回头了。”

不食人间烟火的检察官仿佛是因为自己，清冷的声音里才黏了化不开的欲望，漆黑深幽的眸子不停向他发出吃下禁果的邀约，话语里那些omega一生必经的阶段让他向往，让他渴望，樱井翔突然觉得此刻全世界崩塌了也无所谓，在对方的臂弯下他可以给他紧致的温暖，他也可以给他炙热的疼爱，还回什么头？

看到樱井翔主动吻上自己的样子和顺着本能大开着的白嫩长腿，昨夜当场要了他的想法又涌上心头，即便忍耐力过人如大野智也再忍不住彻底贯穿这朵大马士革玫瑰的欲望，他把樱井翔的两腿一分，臀瓣完全掰开，手指按压着会阴，故意用阴茎拍打着穴口沾上更多淫液，龙舌兰酒的味道不再收敛，一挺腰早已高昂的坚挺欲望顺利没入翕动着的肉粉色后穴。

“唔、好大好满……”随着几下缓慢的进入退出，对方的双腿已经自然地缠上自己后腰，看着樱井翔适应了便不再留情，每次都是深深的贯入，阴茎柱身一条条狰狞突起的经络碾过敏感的肠穴，他开始变着角度顶弄，试着寻找omega隐蔽的生殖腔口。

樱井翔躺在床上，入神地看着上方正在带给自己无限快感的英俊面庞，大野智眉头紧蹙，额头渐渐渗出汗珠，明明这副身体一点都不痛，但是在那硕大顶进来的时候，喉咙里控制不住地发出的尖叫与呻吟，换来的便是下一刻的舔吻与更加猛烈的进攻。在一浪高过一浪的肉体拍打声中，后穴撑到不行的饱胀感和每次顶弄带来的莫大刺激让他感觉自己可能要死在床上了。

不知对方的硕大撞到了哪里，他感到自己后面狠狠地收缩了一下，夹得对方也倒吸一口气，身体内部某个入口被开启，随后立刻被alpha的阴茎趁虚而入塞得满满的。

“这是你的生殖腔。”

“唔太满了……动一动好不好？”

“求我。”

“……呜求你了……”

“不会求人吗？这个程度可远远不够啊。”不知道为什么看着在自己身下绽放的少年，大野智体内的恶劣性格全部跑出来了，他想看到他在床上流下的眼泪，想要听到这朵纯洁的玫瑰为了获得自己的疼爱而不得不说出那些淫言秽语，“告诉我你想要什么？”

“……呜呜想要……”后面鼓胀着难受，对方又不给自己好过，omega柔软细嫩的手开始学着刚才抚弄对方的样子想着安慰一下自己的阴茎，结果被大野智强硬地把手按在了头顶。

“说出来就给你，翔君很聪明，刚才教过你的，好好想想这是什么？”

“呜这是……阴茎……想、想要大大的阴茎……”

“想要谁的？”

“……呜呜呜呜大野桑的……啊——！”

大野智在明显已经失了神的少年额头上又印下一枚吻，他着了魔一样想极了要把对方变成自己的，每次狠狠撞入窄小的体腔，胯部拍打得稚嫩的臀瓣已经泛着粉红，失去控制的力道在两人交合处一下下榨出更多体液。“给我……哈啊啊啊啊……喜欢！啊——”，随着omega再也无法克制的声音，容纳自己的肠壁已经开始有节奏地收缩，预示着对方即将到来的高潮，一峰又一峰的情热让他再无法思考。顺着本性咬上身下人的后颈，锋利虎牙再次刺透已经趋于愈合的腺体注入信息素，胯部最后一下狠狠冲刺把白浊全部射进对方体内，大股精液涌进生殖腔，alpha的性器前端迅速成结卡在腔口，只能等结消了之后两人才能分开。

“……翔君还好吗？”剧烈运动之后大野智还喘着粗气的声音沙哑又性感，因为担心对方年纪太小承受不了激烈的性爱，他就抱着怀中的单薄身体一下下抚着后背给他顺气，等到樱井翔回过神来又抬手拿过纸巾擦掉对方射在两个人小腹之间的精液。

“……虽然你刚刚那么欺负我……

“但是可以变成大野桑的，我很高兴。”

再去嗅樱井翔的脖颈时，烈酒的魂魄已经彻底渗透进了玫瑰幽香之中，两种味道缠绵悱恻，再不分你我。标记完成对方情况已经趋于稳定，大野智终于放下心来，伸手帮怀中人整理凌乱的额发，露出一张略显疲惫但又恬静可爱的面孔，他突然意识到他和曾经嗤之以鼻的那些只知情爱的alpha根本没有区别，他觉得自己大概已经中了毒，彻底爱上怀中这个omega需要的只是时间而已。

“那就好，睡觉吧。”

“……一次就可以了吗？”他听见樱井翔把头埋在他肩膀里小声说。

“什么？”

“标记的话一次就够了吗？不再来一次吗？”

“……不用了，一次就够了……你这孩子，等结婚以后有的是时间来做，快睡吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

九

下午日光正好，独坐在阳台的吊椅上，樱井翔晒着太阳看向窗外。

朝南的后院被一圈小树篱围起来，中间白茫茫一片的空地里坐着上次和未婚夫一起堆的胖雪人，火红的胡萝卜长鼻子，两只漆黑眼珠，肚子浑圆，一脸笑眯眯的样子倒是好看得很。

他已经在这个家里住习惯了，虽然比原来的樱井宅小了许多，佣人的数量也没法比，但是这房子里的西式家具住得舒适，每日饭菜也可口，更重要的是，这个家里有着自己的未婚夫大野智。

被标记之后的一个星期医生就给他停了药，不再有头晕发热的症状，食欲恢复，身体也渐渐好了，反正一个人闲着也是无趣，每日午休醒来樱井翔总会溜进一楼厨房，也不嫌水管流出的水太冰，缠着要厨娘教他做点吃的。

小少爷之前在家时从来没有亲自下过厨，在厨娘的指导下虽然拿起刀来还是笨手笨脚，做出的成品也不那么尽人意，但他充满热情、跃跃欲试的样子实在让人难以拒绝，周围人谁都不忍打击。若是检察官下午早些回家，还可以看到自己的小玫瑰戴着白蕾丝花边的围裙，努力地把章鱼脚切成差不多大小的认真样子。

每次一坐上餐桌就能一眼发现唯一一盘不是出自专业人士之手的料理，即使不是什么珍馐美馔，只要是出自未婚妻之手，大野智总会毫不吝啬赞美之词，大口大口吃掉晚餐。

同居这些天，他才发现尽管年岁尚小，未婚妻大有把作为妻子的责任担当起来的架势。

最显而易见的就是这个看起来还像个孩子一样的omega已经开始对两人的未来开始计划了。

还记得在养病期间的某天晚上，等未婚夫在床边坐下，樱井翔就不再去管手里的晚报，转而认真地掰着手指头询问alpha将来想要两个孩子还是三个孩子。可爱的人儿靠在两只叠起来的枕头上眉飞色舞，说着说着不知道小脑袋里想到了什么，咯咯笑着歪到大野智臂弯里，“尼桑，以后多努力一下吧！”

掀动被子诱出只属于冬日的细腻尘埃在床头纁色灯下起舞，年轻的脸庞映满了对生命的渴望，深夜时的调笑声从主卧室中传来，“翔君还嫌我不够努力吗？”

和这种责任感随之而来的还有许多一定要每日坚持的小习惯。

比如说起床时的早安吻。

每天清晨七点起床对于检察官来说已经成为了习惯，可是现在看着身边人睡的正香的样子根本舍不得弄醒他，即便是轻轻掀起被子蹑手蹑脚下床，这孩子也好像在脑子里偷偷定好了闹钟一样，总会在他穿好衣服时眨眨眼睛清醒过来。

“智君早安……”，与沉沉睡意和清晨透过窗帘的刺眼光线对抗一阵，omega白净的小臂伸出被窝讨要拥抱，接触到外界冰冷的空气瞬间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

谁能抵得过这羊羔似的软语？昨夜洗完澡着的法兰绒睡衣在云雨之前早就被人像扒开糖纸一样脱得一干二净，在暖炉边挂了一夜现在烘得热乎乎的，又被始作俑者抱回床边递给小主人，顺带又目睹了一阵温存。

再譬如说工作的人一定要被好好照顾的执念。

身体好了之后，无论作为检察官的未婚夫要在书房待到多晚，当未婚妻的都不会先去睡觉，即使是大野智说了什么都不需要他做，樱井翔也要陪他一起待在书房里。父母以前就是这样的，他解释道，母亲说了，万一丈夫需要什么帮助或是饿了渴了，这时候妻子就要发挥作用，绝对不能让这些小事影响丈夫的工作。

反正自己加班加点工作的次数也不多，大野智也就允了他。小孩倒是乖得很，进门放好托盘上的红茶和消化饼干以后就安安静静缩在书房里的单人沙发上，拿着从书架底层找到的Notre Dame de Paris一页页看（他最近在练习法语），只不过和原来相比，检察官的工作效率着实是下降了许多。

翻阅着最后一本助手起草的起诉书，一个个蚊蝇一般的小字像是在描述一桩盗窃案又好像不是，omega洗过澡之后身上带着水汽的玫瑰味道一阵一阵飘过来，横冲直撞钻进他的鼻子，嗅觉缴械投降，视觉也跟着丢兵弃甲。那本泛黄的大部头对于大部分初学者来说很是吃力，只不过除了词典，那是书房里唯一一部法语读本，刚刚翻开书的孩子眉头微蹙，食指和拇指拈着前几页久久不动，嘴唇不时上下相碰却不发一声。

是在默读单词吗？对方完全没有发现自己已经被人观察了许久，大野智放下手中的起诉书更加目不转睛地读着唇语，想要弄清到底是什么单词把这位勤奋聪慧的好学生难住了。

比起上学时不得不修的法语，作为一名需要熟练运用法律的检察官，他对拉丁文这门死了的语言反而更熟悉，Notre Dame de Paris里面绝大部分拉丁文的句子在引进时为了民众的阅读方便已经被译成了法语，可是唯有一个词即使是译过之后，意义也让人无从猜测。

“anarkia”，反正也是工作不下去了，大野智关上台灯合起文件，字正腔圆地说出正确答案。omega放下手中的书，抬头看向未婚夫一步步向自己走来，被自己面前的台灯映着，影子填满了书房的西墙。

“拉丁文，命运。”alpha直接把人从沙发上拦腰抱起进了卧室。

日复一日两个人就这样一点点进入彼此的生活，不像文明社会与野蛮领地大动干戈的碰撞，而像是两滴不同颜色的墨水从鹅毛笔尖滴落，给玻璃杯中的净水染上了颜色，也给渗透到对方的血液里化作了彼此。


	10. Chapter 10

十

今天晚餐时，看见樱井翔黑着脸一个劲儿的用筷子戳碗里的米饭，再一看桌上没有被切的歪七扭八的食材做的料理，睿智的检察官一猜就是厨艺略显差强人意的未婚妻又把菜烧糊了。

他早就跟樱井翔说了，不用勉强自己去做不擅长的事情，但被对方以妻子的义务为名婉拒了，既然这样那大不了料理做失败了的人心里烦闷，自己多哄哄就是了。好脾气地把桌上的菜往樱井翔面前推了推，大野智不提饭菜的事，只问对方今晚要不要早点睡觉，明天一起去挑婚戒。

听到这话樱井翔顿时来了精神，自从病大好了之后他还没出过门，对着灯光举起左手左看右看，右手食指和拇指比出戒指的样子，套在无名指第二指节，刚刚在厨房的不愉快都忘了，“智君，你什么时候放假？”

“明天下午我会早点回来，之后就不用去上班了，可以一个月一直陪着你……翔君有想要和我一起去的地方吗？现在是冬天出门不方便，你身体又受不了太辛苦，远一点的地方可能去不了，温泉如何？”

善解人意的未婚夫尊重对方，凡事都要先来问问樱井翔的意见，这些天来大野智几乎把婚礼之前所有的事情都办好了，只不过单单除了礼服这件事却没有问过未婚妻的想法。

两天前专门量尺寸订做的衣服被邮递员送到了家里，作为一个omega长大，樱井翔原以为自己要像现在绝大部分的omega一样穿着袒露着胸口和肩膀、拖着天鹅羽翼一般大裙摆的西式婚纱来面对这一生中最重要的时刻，却没想到未婚夫却从牛皮纸袋中取出一套白色燕尾服笑眯眯地递给自己。

是为了保护自己作为男性的尊严才没有来询问自己而直接弃掉那些女性化的礼服吗？

想到这里，他心下蓦然一动，抬眼望向餐桌对面正向自己投来和往常一般温柔目线的未婚夫。

“只要可以和智君在一起，我去哪里都可以。”

一日不见如隔三秋，关系正如仲春暖阳一般的两人怎能抵住整个白天没有见到彼此的思念之情？早早打发了佣人，两个人还没进卧室就在楼上套间的小客厅里拥吻起来，抚摸着迅速暴露在空气中的胴体以汲取片刻温暖。

因为所有性知识都是来自对方，年轻的omega在未婚夫面前毫不掩饰自己对床笫之事的热情，樱井翔努力把整个身体攀附在大野智身上，双手紧紧抱住对方脖颈，长腿也缠在腰上就像是，就像是世界上某个角落历经战火的蛮荒之地，破败残缺的中古塔楼墙角下湿腻的苔藓中出生的藤蔓在这个春天重新开了新枝，稚嫩的绿叶沿着枝条暧昧地覆满了意义为救赎的石塔，多年以后盘虬卧龙一般的血脉深深扎进每个细小的砖缝，压垮石塔的爱情成了所谓的生命所不能承受之重。

人类遗留文明用石块垒成的巨人轰然倒塌的一瞬间，飞尘漫天。

两人玩闹中撕扯着裂了口子的羽毛枕头被抛在空中，散了一地。

“没事，别管那个枕头了。”

两个人重新倒在床垫上亲吻着对方赤裸的身体，哺乳动物细腻光滑的皮肤下跳动着的是动脉在源源不断地输送着因为运动而消耗的氧气。不在发情期的omega还不太能熟练地控制释放信息素的腺体，只能一声声急切地呼唤alpha的疼爱，“尼桑，快，快进来……”

同样的月光照亮了几万年前的深夜荒原，也勾勒出了眼前双人床上起伏律动的身体轮廓，从远古时期就被人膜拜的繁殖能力时至今日依旧让人为之疯狂，高高抬起的挺翘臀部被alpha一下下用力撞击着，成熟饱满的蜜桃从交合的缝隙中滴滴答答流出黏腻的汁水。

最最深处的玫瑰花圃甫被精华灌溉，生殖腔被满满填充的感觉太过满足，樱井翔再也抓不住铁艺床头镂空的金属，身体侧着倒在了床垫上，很快被alpha有力的臂膀从背后紧紧抱住。两人合枕一只枕头，之前被踢到一边的棉被拉过来盖在赤裸的身体上。

 

 

这些日子既已行夫妻之实，大野智觉得两人还是尽早结婚的好，不然一个alpha一个omega像这样暧昧地住在一起，自己倒是没什么，可是对于对方这个性征的人就不一样了，再加上他家的背景，喜欢是一回事，樱井健次怎肯侄子就这么不明不白地跟人同居？

幸运的是，检察院那边关键证据到手，樱井健次公诉一案所有程序都顺利进行，公诉完成的他终于可以把注意力完全放到婚事上了。了了这桩心事，大野智立刻向上面递了婚假申请书，将军听了缘由同样为新晋的肱股之臣高兴，不仅很快批了假期，而且还送了一套异国出产的珍贵珠宝当作新婚贺礼。

只是百忙之中定有疏漏，唯有一事达摩克里斯之剑一样悬在心尖尚未解决。

纵使是因为司法部的介入樱井健次和他的势力才走到穷途末路，这件事让他们两人现在看似是站在两个水火不容的对立面上，但毕竟公归公私归私，当时标记樱井翔也是为了救人而做出的迫不得已的选择。况且樱井家在政坛上也再无计可施，不提两人现在已经两情相悦，就算是为了实际的利益着想，侄子能嫁给自己已经是一个上佳的选择，所以他觉得樱井健次即使是一万个不甘也不可能张口拒绝。

因此大野智原本打算在樱井健次还未被监禁时，和樱井翔两个人一起提前去把结婚的事情说明白，并为自己一开始隐瞒小少爷所在的做法道歉。

但是樱井翔却怎么都不肯未婚夫去找叔父，自己也不愿回家，非要等婚礼办完一切尘埃落定、满城皆知之后再去“通知”。小少爷说自己看了报，知道就是大野智所在的司法部现在正在跟叔父过不去，想办法找人辩护要紧，叔父肯定没有心情管自己的事。

可是实际上这个少年却是起了逆反叔父的心，和大野智结婚可是他短短的人生到现在自己做出的第一个重要的决定，万一提前去说，叔父不同意，这件事就只能付之东流，还不如就这样先斩后奏来的顺遂。

樱井翔这些表面上的说辞在阅人无数的检察官眼里自然是无法成立的，只是大野智以为未婚妻是因为害怕叔父不敢面对而已，但他实在是拗不过倔强的小孩，又不想强迫对方，直到听说樱井健次已经被法院关押。叔父被关押，一切财产暂时被冻结，家没了，他如何张得开嘴告诉樱井翔这个消息。自己不说，别人自然也不能提，检察官嘱咐家里的佣人一起瞒着，连每天的报纸都检查一遍，偷偷抽出相关的消息才肯留给对方看，自然也就更不可能直接带他去监狱见叔父，这件事也就这么不了了之了。

直到那日开庭，大野智才重新见到了昔日一人之下的朝野重臣樱井健次。

几日的牢狱之灾使他再不复往日风采，几日不见头发竟花白了不少，现在的他看上去已经算是一个不折不扣的老人了，瘦削的身体装在普通犯人的宽大灰袍里面，低着头被两名守卫从通道中押出来，站上被告席只剩金丝边眼镜后面的一双眼睛尚有神采，落座后不明不白地看了首席检察官一眼。

带着白色小卷假发的法官带领众人起立宣誓，接着进入检方出示证据环节，检察官助手请求调出在材料供应商处拿到的账目和财政部对外公开的账目。重要部分两相对比，短缺的数字自然一目了然，重金请的被告律师当然也不是吃素的，大腹便便的中年男人站起来对答如流表示被告并不知情，一张嘴舌灿莲花把责任推给了原料采办处，指责检方把矛头对错了人。

正当法庭观众一片哗然之时，樱井健次最信任的心腹秘书现身证人席，指证樱井健次动用朝中人脉为贿赂者开道，亲身作证为防洪工事贪污一事再添一把实锤。首席检察官乘胜追击，拿出建筑专家对樱井宅的价格估算，即使是樱井健次这个位置的官员，仅靠每月的正常工资是绝不可能承担得起的。一手从鼻梁上摘下单边眼镜，大野智穿过前庭一步一步走向被告席，黑袍衣摆来回摆动发出刷刷的声响像是来自冥界的呼唤，强势的alpha在被告席前站定，整个法庭刹那间鸦雀无声。

“请被告向十三町枉死的灾民解释一下，修葺樱井宅的资金究竟是哪里来的？”

不知是不是室内暖炉开得太旺，严冬时节被告律师竟然已经是满头的汗，他从拿出手帕擦了几下还是哑口无言，若是再辩下去，只能徒增被告贪污受贿的可能性，只能三缄其口。

在压倒性的情形之下，法官落锤做出最后定夺，结局毫无意外是检方胜诉，被告因贪污数额巨大、影响恶劣被判终身监禁缓期执行，樱井健次受贿一案最终尘埃落定。

 

 

跋扈多年的贪官早已引起众怒，在民众的期待中，正义女神露出了微笑，防洪工事公诉案正义的检方最终胜诉，可是主导这次调查的新晋司法部首席检察官大野智却在这即将飞黄腾达的关头请了一个月婚假。

街头巷尾的民众都在口耳相传，在某次密谈之后，将军欣然允了爱臣的请求，还拿出了价值连城的贺礼，可是背后的主人公依旧扑朔迷离，无人知晓，这件事在首都街头持续发酵，被传的沸沸扬扬满城皆知，龙舌兰禁忌味道信息素主人即将迎娶的娇妻究竟是谁？

他（她）是男性还是女性？omega还是beta？

他（她）是否艳压群芳让首都众多早已芳心暗许的omega甘拜下风？

他（她）是否贤良淑德可以辅佐首席检察官让他继续为国效力？

究竟什么人才能降服这个拥有俊秀脸庞和王者气魄，同时又在外人眼中冷酷得近乎不近人情的alpha？

在首都的居民人人翘首以盼之下，婚礼的日子转瞬而至，马车停在教堂前，在寒风中翘首以盼等了一早上的闲人们先看到了检察官身手矫健下了马车，再伸手去扶里面的未婚妻下来。戴着新潮鸭舌帽的的小报记者抢在人群最前头，通过镜头清清楚楚看到了新人的模样却愣在原地连快门都忘记按，人们纷纷张大了嘴面面相觑不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“那不是失踪的樱井家少爷吗？！”路边一个穿的破破烂烂的小孩喊了出来。

是啊，那是樱井家的小少爷，人们想，可是他怎么会嫁给这倾覆了樱井家几代家业的仇人呢？


	11. Chapter 11

十一

尖顶高耸入云，巨幅彩色玻璃上描绘着圣经故事，这座全国最大的哥特教堂在首都落成距今已经半个世纪，圣母怀抱着新生婴儿目睹了它最年轻的信徒从呱呱坠地的婴儿成为年过半百的老人，历经了一次次风雨、战火的洗礼依旧屹立不倒，如今又将见证一对璧人的结合。  
   
不想被打扰的检察官没有邀请任何人来参加这场仪式，他只想好好记住这个属于他和樱井翔两个人时刻。

他的未婚妻美极了，眼角眉梢都是笑盈盈的样子，胸前别着那日将军亲赐的玫瑰形状胸针，燕尾服敞开的下摆衬得双腿愈发细长。厚厚的赤色地毯铺到礼堂门口，踩上去软得像一个梦。大野智牵起未婚妻的手下了马车，推开大门，穿过一排排长椅，十二门徒的浮雕之下，牧师在微笑着等待他们了。  
   
他们虔诚地宣誓要永远深爱对方，不论生死病痛永远不离不弃。两股银白经过匠人精巧的工艺被熔炼后错综交织在一起，现在戴在了这对璧人无名指上同样的位置，alpha吻上面前真正属于自己的omega，空中盘旋的白鸽为他们祝贺。  
   
仪式结束，两人离开教堂时，人群依然没有散去，人们用手指指点点，记者开着闪光灯的镜头几乎要粗鲁地架在新婚夫妇的脸上。  
   
樱井翔有点气愤了，从小到大他什么时候被这样无礼地对待过，正想要和那群人理论一番的他被丈夫一把揽在怀里。  
   
“不好意思，我妻子看上去不太喜欢 ，请让一下。”  
   
检察官的声音不大但却冷静而不容置疑，加上刻意释放出强势的信息素，嘈杂的人群立刻自动从中间让出一条路让两人通过。omega柔软的身段被丈夫紧紧搂在怀里，他把头埋在对方脖颈间感受着衬衫下面的体温，呼吸间全部是龙舌兰的清冽酒香。

这几个月安下心来之后，个子也随着拔高。现在的他已经和alpha差不多高了，未来甚至可能会超过他，不过樱井翔并不觉得那会改变他看待大野智的方式。  
   
因为这个人是他丈夫啊，是会一生保护他的爱人，他是那么那么地爱他。  
   
只不过……他想自己一定是听错了吧。

为什么会听到仇人两个字呢？他不知道刚才围观的人们为什么要这么说，索性也就不再去想。  
   
其实是他懒得去想，最近总是觉得累，睡得也多了。这不刚折腾了一上午，自己就乏了，侧头靠在丈夫肩膀上闭上眼睛休息。

“长官！长官，等一下！”

颠簸了半路，突然的刹车一下子惊醒了几乎快要睡着的樱井翔，他揉了揉眼睛，“智君怎么了……”

“没事，好像是相叶君，我去问问。”大野智拉开他环着自己腰上的手，吻过omega柔软的面颊之后才下了马车，“急匆匆地怎么了？”

樱井家的小少爷，不，现在应该是大野家的太太了，已经完全清醒了，扒着一边的小窗户向外面探头。来的人果然是丈夫的下属相叶雅纪。他听不清两个人的对话，看见大野智越蹙越紧的眉头，他猜肯定不是什么好事，说不定两人的蜜月计划都要推迟。

不过那又有什么关系呢？  
   
他们现在已经是结婚了，一纸薄薄的婚契便把两人的一生都绑在了一起，就像所有童话里王子与公主的结局，每日与这位待他极其温柔的丈夫生活在一起，又怎会不幸福快乐？  
   
说不定很快就会有孩子了呢。  
   
想到这里，樱井翔垂下头忍不住笑起来。他们从来没有做过保护措施，智君的东西又总是都把他的生殖腔填得满满的，他当然会怀上孩子的，健康又可爱，他和智君的孩子。  
   
圆滚滚的小孩子会笑会爬，长大后还会学会走路和说话，他要不要提前学一学育儿知识呀，真是苦恼……

只可惜重新登上马车的丈夫打断了他的想象，“翔君，我有事跟你讲。”

“你叔父早上在狱中自杀了，现在正在抢救。”

 

 

“自杀？……智君你骗我是不是？”  
   
“翔君，你听我说，刚才相叶君就是特意来通知我的，他说人现在在医院里还有一口气，不知道能不能救回来。”  
   
“智君求求你！快带我去，快带我去！”樱井翔一下子就慌了，声音不自觉颤抖起来，想寻一个依靠般的抓上alpha的手臂，天寒地冻的季节硬是急出了一身汗。  
   
养了自己十年的叔父樱井健次是他在遇到大野智之前，世界上唯一的亲人，是在那场吞噬了父母生命的火灾之后拯救自己的人。叔父作为一个beta，这辈子没有结婚生子，却依旧凭借自己的努力在官场上坐到了如此高位，不由得让他发自内心地去尊重、去敬爱。虽然之前会劝自己早早嫁人，但樱井翔知道叔父这样做是为了自己好，omega在这个社会上毕竟还是弱势群体，要是想要平平安安度过这一生，到底还是要靠alpha的保护。

樱井翔自责极了，自己之前赌气离家出走，还坚持要在结婚式以后再去通知叔父的做法实在是太幼稚了。他后悔没有早点回家见叔父一面，自己一定让叔父担心了。

“翔君别哭，很快就到医院了，嗯？”

听到大野智安慰他的话，樱井翔才意识到自己不知道什么时候掉了眼泪。

“叔父会没事，智君你说对吗？”他再也忍不住抽噎了几下，立刻被大野智拥到了怀里紧抱着。

“没事的没事的没事的……”

丈夫的体温让他渐渐冷静下来，omega用袖子擦了脸颊上的泪水，他相信说的丈夫的话。


	12. Chapter 12

十二

樱井翔从不喜欢医院，他就是在这里被检测出第二性征的。他永远忘不了检测报告出来时父母忧心忡忡的眼神，从那以后他再也不能随心所欲地在太阳下奔跑，出门都要有人陪伴。因为不论是对于谁来说，还未分化的omega都是宝贵的财产，是高产的生育机器，是欲望的发泄出口，香甜的信息素就是他们的原罪。

医院最高层的走廊上静悄悄的，没什么病患，医生也都不急不忙的样子，消毒水的味道让樱井翔头晕，没走几步几乎要把早饭吐出来。他挥手让大野智先过去，自己则抓过一份护士站里免费提供的《首都日报》扇着风，坐在旁边的长椅上缓一缓。

他随手翻了翻前几页，映入眼帘的却是刺眼的字句：

“狱卒凌晨发现贪官樱井健次服毒自尽，抢救无效身亡，原因竟是得知日前失踪侄子樱井翔竟嫁给贪污案主要负责检察官？”

叔父不是还在抢救，怎么今天的日报已经刊登了他身亡的消息？

贪污案主要负责检察官，难道就是刚才还陪在自己身边的大野智？

狱卒？难道叔父已经被判入狱了？

……

一个个问题盘旋在樱井翔脑中，他再也坐不住了，撑着扶手硬站起来向病房的方向奔去，没跑两步便撞到一个同样奔跑的人怀里。

熟悉的龙舌兰味道，是智君，是他的丈夫来了！

“翔君你冷静，看着我听我说……对不起，你叔父没救回来，刚刚咽气了。”

……

视线不知道是被泪水还是雾气蒙住了，樱井翔想告诉大野智，他知道了，他已经全部都知道了。

监狱里面叔父哪里里能弄来毒药，政府的报纸又已经准确地预测到了叔父的死，这场自杀无疑是他杀，自己就是罪魁祸首之一。而另一个参与者，这位检察院的首席检察官肯定什么都知道，但是他却什么都不说，让自己单纯地以为开庭审判还早，像个傻子一样兴高采烈地准备婚礼、计划蜜月，还去学什么天杀的法语。

他的丈夫假惺惺地拥抱他、亲吻他，还早早地标记了他，让自己曾经把整个人生都满怀希冀寄托于他，而现在又釜底抽薪，把他世上唯一的亲人亲手推下了万丈深渊。

而且他还不得不称呼他为丈夫，他们刚才已经结婚了。

自此，再也没有去处可以保护他，再也没有屋檐可以让他毫不担心地睡到天亮。

他突然明白了教堂周围嘀咕着仇人的人群究竟是什么意思，他们是在嘲笑天真的自己自作主张嫁给了樱井家的仇人啊。

两人生活里的点点滴滴让樱井翔认为对方是温柔的，是拿真心对待他的，所以他几乎是无条件地相信他，可惜啊，他忘了他们相差的年岁，十年的时间足以让一个孩子长大，也足以让大野智砌起一堵墙，横亘在他面前，让他永远也看不清读不懂这个拥抱着他的alpha。

“翔君翔君！你没事吧！”

“我没事。”樱井翔再抬起头时，眼中的泪已经干涸，他看着自己的丈夫，目光深情又纯真。

“智君，我爱你哦，”他轻声说。

没说完的两个字在心里偷偷补上，“曾经”。

“我也爱你。怎么突然说这个……是不是还是不舒服，让车夫先送你回家吧，这边的事我还要处理一下……”

他再也听不清大野智说了些什么，任凭对方从后面扶着他的腰把他送上了马车又独自返回医院。瞧，他爱着的人口口声声说爱他，却又竟对他使出这般心计，这场构筑在谎言上的爱情他宁可不要。现在叔父被杀，世上只剩自己孑然一身，一命偿一命，既然如此他为何不能狠心一次为叔父复仇呢？

可是杀了他又谈何容易？樱井翔知道自己只是个omega，身体远没有alpha强壮，硬碰硬是绝对不行的。

怎么办呢？

大概只能趁那个时候了。


	13. Chapter 13

十三

omega躺在一片黑暗的沉寂中，手里把玩着那根玫瑰胸针等待丈夫的归来。

他试着去用手指触碰胸针上那根尖锐的银针，大脑还没反应出痛感，指尖就已经迅速地缩回了。一滴血从被刺中的皮肤上滴落下来，他吮了吮伤口，有铁的味道。脚步声从走廊上由远及近传来，到了门口又故意放轻，丈夫进屋了。

“我以为你睡了”，对方看上去被突然打开的床头灯吓到了，在单人沙发上滑稽地弹了一下，压得猩红色的海绵垫子吱嘎吱嘎直响。他在脱袜子。

“对不起，回来这么晚还吵醒你。”

大野智再抬头的时候，妻子正裸着身体披着被子从床上站起来。

他的维纳斯一丝不挂地从泡沫中出生，像块斗篷一样披在背上的被子大概只有保暖的作用，因为无论是胸前的旖旎还是胯间粉嫩的性器，根本遮不住什么。樱井翔踮着脚，一步步踩过床头柜、又踩过沙发扶手坐进他怀里。

大野智爱他足尖紧绷着的样子，那个部位的姿势正是妻子每次获得性高潮时候双脚痉挛的性感姿势，可是他又仰着头看得心惊胆战，生怕对方一不小心摔下来掉到地上，却又舍不得打断这场只给他一人看的美丽表演。

妻子的身体是最完美的，他觉得。不可否认的是，这些天樱井翔确实被他养胖了些，这些软肉却也一处不少地都长在了该长的地方，一双腿仍然修长笔直，小腹多了一层薄脂，而臀部的弧度愈发完美。脱去了青春期的干瘪生涩，他看上去已经是个成熟的omega了。

怀拥爱侣的大野智忍不住抚摸起手边软弹的圆弧，臀部的皮肤在冬季干燥光滑的，簌的一下手掌便滑了下去，他觉得不够，便将它整个抓在手心里揉捏起来。

“呐翔君怎么了？”

妻子不说话，只是把头靠在他一边的肩膀上蹭着，时不时地吮吻一下他的脖颈，分开的双腿缠上来，胯部紧紧贴着他的，臀部来回在他大腿上滑动。

不知道是自己是不是把脑中的想象与真实的感觉混为了一谈，隔了裤子布料，大野智简直能一一说出来现在在他性器上方经过的到底是对方的阴茎、阴囊、会阴的狭长地带，还是臀瓣中间的小穴。

这是他们已经建立起的默契，做爱的信号。

于是他直接赤着脚走在地板上，抱着樱井翔重新放回床上，再把自己的身躯也覆盖上去，沉默地和他接吻。不知是不是omega都是这样天赋异禀，还是两人每天做爱的频率太高，明明不是发情期，只消一吻而已，樱井翔就已经是性唤起状态了。

他都摸到了，黏糊糊的体液已经流过了臀尖。

其实大野智也没有立场去认为这样有多么惊奇，毕竟他自己就是参与者之一，从正式标记那夜开始算起，为了实现樱井翔的家庭计划，他每晚的任务就是用精液灌满妻子的生殖腔。

况且这又不是什么苦工，因为他们是爱着彼此的，所以才要进行肉体的结合。

也正是因为他爱他，大野智才没法拒绝对方今晚的求爱，即使是作为检察官的直觉告诉他樱井翔今天晚上的表现不太对劲。

他只能试着把着归咎于樱井健次的突然离世。

当相叶雅纪跑来传信时他自己也很吃惊，与樱井健次打交道的这些年，检察官从没把自杀和对方联系起来过。这位高官自信又自负，千锤百炼作为beta爬到这个位置的他，手段比起alpha来只多不少，真才实干当然也是朝中数一数二的。这样的人只会在牢中思索如何翻身，而不是选择结束生命。

再说牢中监管严格，尤其是对樱井健次这种身份敏感的罪犯，更是会全身上下仔细搜索个遍，他又是怎样能把致自己于死地的毒药带进去的呢？

只能是那位了吧……他不禁有些怀疑。

但是身下的omega已经等不及了。

樱井翔岔开两腿缠住他的后腰，用稚嫩的会阴和穴口摩挲着那根勃起的阴茎，他在用身体说他要，那做丈夫的便给他。

大野智挺身把自己送进熟悉的地方，不管操了多少次，omega的小穴都是一样的紧致温暖，热乎乎的体液流个不停，肠道的褶皱被外力撑开，又温柔地包裹住alpha的阴茎。大野智额角渐渐沁出了汗，流到下巴再滴落到樱井翔的胸前，他舔掉了滴在乳头旁边咸涩的水珠，把妻子的小腿搭在肩膀上想要顶进生殖腔，这神秘的地方就是将来樱井翔要孕育他们孩子的地方。

“不、不要……”一整夜只说了这一句话的omega再也忍不住呻吟起来，他的身体被丈夫伺候得舒服极了，男性omega几乎只是装饰作用的阴茎挺得高高的，随着晃动在对方小腹上摩擦，他要射精了，却因为精神上不肯妥协而一直不愿出声紧咬着嘴唇。

他恨他，也恨自己的这副身体会在丈夫，毁了他的家、杀了他的亲人的丈夫手心里达到极乐，大野智实在太清楚他身体所有渴望触及的点在哪里，也愿意施舍给他这点浅薄的快感。

原来这就是omega的本性啊，卑微而饥渴，他的灵魂游离出来，愈发看不起自己。

但是这次绝对不能让大野智绝对不能进入他的生殖腔，绝对不能，射精成结后的阴茎卡在他身体里的那段时间，他什么都做不了，更别提逃跑了。

“啊！求你了！别进去……”他只能求他，樱井翔知道大野智会听他的。

果然，alpha放弃了进入岔口的想法，只是在肠道中进入得更深，他放下心来，精液射在了对方的小腹上。

高潮过后是他的休息时间。大野智向来体谅omega身体娇弱，不会在这时候用力要他，丈夫克制着欲望浅浅戳进来，但是樱井翔却故意翻身跨坐在对方身体上掌握了这场性事的主动权，顿时阴茎的顶端触及到了更深的地方，他差点腰一软摔下去。

大野智尽管看上去有点吃惊，还是立刻扶住他，任他适应之后在胯间起伏，丈夫全身肌肉都绷紧了，腹部的肌肉线条分明，随着加快的呼吸迅速起伏着，应该也快到极限了。

樱井翔伸手摸索到之前睡着的枕头下面。

“别怪我，智君，是你先骗了我。”

这是他今晚说的第二句话。

人最脆弱的时候就是性高潮的时候。

当丈夫温热的精液冲进他的肠道时，玫瑰胸针长长的尖刺入对方胸膛，鲜红的血液从伤口冒出来，他不敢再看。

也许自己早就应该死在几个月前的那个雨夜吧……樱井翔已经完全不记得自己是怎么从丈夫身上下来的，又是怎样披上衣服匆匆出了家门。

心脏在狂奔中砰砰跳动着，空中再次飘起了雪花，他应该已经死了吧。

独自狂奔在首都的雪夜里，樱井翔怕极了。


	14. Chapter 14

十四

怕被警察盘问，樱井翔只能选择人烟罕至的小巷逃出首都，他想先出城去东边郊区的墓园看一眼父母。走在石板铺成的小路上，出门前胡乱穿上的小皮靴啪嗒啪嗒踏着一层还在不断加厚的积雪，之前的行人踩下去的地方变得异常湿滑，他不得放慢了速度。

他第一次觉得自己其实并不了解首都，夜幕笼罩着的大街小巷好像彻头彻尾变了个样子，而他从来都是属于白天的孩子。小巷两旁没有路标，又无月光指引，omega彻底迷失了方向。不知走到了什么地方，空气里弥漫着食物和酒精发酵的气味，而街道两边的墙壁不知被什么熏得成了油腻漆黑的一团，不小心粘在手指上怎么弄也弄不掉。

没有办法，只能壮着胆子去问路，樱井翔把大衣的毛圈帽子从背后拉起来，学着过路行人的样子把面容隐藏在黑暗里，走向了一个挂着酒馆招牌的屋子。

白晃晃的灯笼在寒风中摇摆，他又把衣服裹紧了些，走进酒馆问老板娘路怎么走。这是位对谁都是笑脸的臃肿女人，烫了及肩卷发的头看起来和男人的一样大，可能因为怕冷，衣服也是鼓鼓囊囊的，全身上下只露出来一截肿胀发青的手腕。

老板娘给他倒了一杯热茶，让omega坐在吧台的高脚凳上，用小香肠一样的手指头在桌面上给他画路线。那个茶杯边上有些洗不掉的茶渍，他一点也没喝，谁知道里面会不会加了什么东西进去，在两人对话中间只是抱着杯子暖一暖冻僵的双手。

原来自己方向没有走错。樱井翔婉拒了老板娘提出的留宿邀请，和她拉了拉手，谢过她之后便出了门，却没有看到背后尾随他出来的几个人影。

 

 

雪花大了起来，像鹅毛似的飘在空中，半天也落不下去，这条路越走越窄，也越走越冷清，不过酒馆老板娘说了，顺着它一直走下去就能出城，樱井翔加快了脚步几乎小跑起来。过了一个岔路，再前面连昏黄的路灯也没有了，他突然胆怯起来，怎么都不敢再向前迈一步踏进阴影里。

他不知道那漆黑的小巷里有没有故事里的妖怪。

樱井翔倒退了几步，背后撞到什么东西发出一声惊呼，回头去看才发现自己正正撞在了一个陌生男人身上。那人比他高出许多，又宽上两倍，脖子几乎和头一样粗，他身后还站了两个人，手插在口袋里，嘴里叼着烟。

三个人围上来，把樱井翔包围在中间，他的后槽牙控制不住地在打颤。

“樱井家的小少爷，晚上好啊。”他听到为首的男人对他说，“一个人出来是不是想找个alpha陪你呀？”

之后发生的事情便是一场噩梦。

他们提着他的衣领，不顾他怎样奋力挣扎还是把omega轻易拖进了小巷，樱井翔被扔在地上，肚子上也挨了一脚。他不想哭，可是眼泪还是控制不住地落在了颤抖的嘴唇上，他冷极了，又怕极了，就这样躺在雪地上沉默地蜷缩着，大衣上干燥柔软的雪白毛圈浸在雪水和污泥中。

“喂，老实点，不然……”一个人把嘴边的烟蒂拿下来指了指他的鼻尖，两根手指把它按灭在樱井翔脸颊旁边，呲的一声，火红色的耀眼亮光瞬间消融了白雪，这天寒地冻中的珍贵热量也同样被白雪扼死了，“不许叫，大哥几年前就想尝尝你的味道了。”他警告他。

这三个男人都是alpha，几乎在信息素被故意释放出的瞬间樱井翔就得出了判断。还有什么比陌生alpha的信息素味道更能让已经被标记的omega反感排除的味道呢？可是身体服从的本能还是让他不得不被这些令人作呕的味道压制着而只能做出一些无意义的挣扎，比方说现在试图挥舞的软绵绵的拳头。

上衣被粗暴地扯开，牛角扣子散落了一地，接下来遭殃的是他的裤子。

他们拉扯着他的腿，捏着掐着臀肉，把粗糙的手指插进他身体里面翻动着肠肉和没来得及清理的、两小时前丈夫留在里面的精液。“哟，这不是刚被人内射了吗？没想到小少爷长了一张清纯漂亮的脸，身体却这么淫荡，”，alpha们把那些精液抹在他脸上，强迫他含住他们的手指，“明明已经嫁人了，还是要晚上一个人到这种地方来，那个检察官还是什么的满足不了你吗，太太？”

右手边上是他逃出家门前穿错了的织花毛衣，上面有整齐的麋鹿图案和丈夫的味道，樱井翔死命抓过来攥在手心，做着最后无谓的抵御。

阴茎和阴囊被男人的大手捏着玩弄，连口腔和喉咙也被侵犯，大量温热的液体从后穴中流出，他几乎能感觉到那些东西流经股沟，再滴在地上被冷雪和烂泥瞬间冷却。性事竟然也能这么痛苦绝望，他的身体痛极了，外面和里面。

他多么想像所有有资本、有底气的人一样威胁这些强奸犯放开他，拉上他们的裤链，不要用脏手碰他的身体。

大脑潜意识里的声音对压在他身上的男人尖叫着，说他丈夫大野智是世界上最强大的alpha，他会来救他，然后杀了他们！他那么爱自己，一定会亲手杀掉他们的！

但是他知道，他倒在血泊中的可怜丈夫永远都不会来保护他了。他觉得自己永远也忘不掉手中这份罪恶与对方的面容了，如果他还能活过今晚的话。

 

 

这个社会大部分的劳力组成是beta，他们没有发情期的困扰，也不会为alpha或是omega的信息素味道产生身体反应，因为他们的嗅觉并不灵敏，几乎闻不到信息素变化万千的味道。

比方说beta们不知道一个omega被标记前和被标记后的味道有什么区别。

再比方说他们也不能通过嗅觉来判断附近是否有omega发情，或者是alpha故意释放信息素企图作出任何不法行为。

所以一般当作为beta的警员发现被强奸的omega时通常为时已晚，就像现在。

一个负责首都城东“跳蚤窝”片区的警员在凌晨三点巡逻到一条拥有失修路灯和地下妓院的小巷时，本来打算想往常一样直接跳过这个可怕的地方，却不知道被什么驱使着走了进去。

脚下被什么东西绊了一下，beta警员赶紧拧亮手中的煤气灯。

他以为躺在地上的是具尸体，哆哆嗦嗦地伸手放在对方鼻孔底下去探气息，才发现他还活着，是一个赤裸着身体、明显是被侵犯了的男性omega。

新下的雪掩盖住了罪犯的恶行，他合不拢的双腿间是凝固的精液和暗红的血，胸腹还在随着呼吸微弱地起伏。

尽管苍白又虚弱，乱发下的美丽面容却让人过目难忘，警员几乎一下子就认出来了，这是今早刚刚与司法部首席检察官大野智结婚的小少爷樱井翔。


	15. Chapter 15

十五  
   
他还活着。  
   
樱井翔睁开眼睛看着一只蜘蛛爬过裂了口子的苍白天花板。  
   
他明白了，自己没有死。尽管这具身体让他痛得只想尖叫。  
   
“醒了？”  
   
他只会眨眼，喉咙发紧说不出话，反应慢的像是掉了一只轱辘的破马车。躺着的人只能把眼珠子转向对方表示自己醒了。  
   
“真巧啊，我正准备走呢，你就醒了。”  
   
站在他床前的是之前为他看过病的年轻医生，名叫二宫和也，对方翘着嘴唇笑了笑，拿着棉签和装水的玻璃杯在他嘴上点了几下。  
   
“睡了整整三天，你先生可是都已经醒了。”  
   
这不是他的房间。  
   
樱井翔重新闭上了眼睛，费力地转了转头，希望能找到一个让后脑勺稍微舒服一点的位置。他努力地回忆着三天前发生的事情，却觉得记忆和他之间隔了一层水帘，人影摇曳着，什么都似是而非的样子。  
   
他听到家里的女佣被叫过来，小声哭泣着端来了稀粥。  
   
“别睡了，等下喝点粥，不然胃要坏了。”医生作势起身要走，樱井翔连忙伸伸手捉住他白大褂的衣角，“怎么了？”  
   
“…他”，他在他手心里写，“…没…死？”  
   
“没有，”二宫玩味的眼神扫视着他，“难不成你还盼着他死？”  
   
樱井翔被女佣一口口慢慢喂着，她哭个不停，一边把掺了一半眼泪的粥喂给樱井翔。几乎熬成了浆的谷物被他咽下去，流过喉管掉进胃袋时，身体里面流出温热的液体，齿面与齿面接触的感觉是那样新奇，牙齿好像不是自己的一样。  
   
大野智没死。  
   
他却没了一个孩子。  
   
   
   
   
   
主卧室里壁炉烧得很旺，干燥的木柴被火舌吞没，先是通红然后漆黑，发出噼噼啪啪的声音。刚吃过女佣送来的早餐，房间的主人在腰下垫了两个枕头，正靠在床头上读早报。  
   
他没死。  
   
大野智发了两天烧，今天刚退热，胸前的纱布绷带下面的伤口也已经不再流血了，那个圆形的穿刺伤一直在发痒，像是被妻子调皮的手指轻抚过。  
   
对于妻子的行为，大野智没有任何抱怨，他知道樱井翔无非是通过看到的种种事实把叔父的自杀归结到了自己头上，想要为父报仇罢了。再怎么说，omega才刚刚成年，在他眼中还是个孩子啊。  
   
他甚至不敢去想象樱井翔那晚遭遇了什么，平时被他捧在手心里的宝贝不知被人蹂躏了多长时间，赤裸着身体被丢弃在雪地里时已经奄奄一息，被警员及时发现送去医院抢救这才保住了一条命。  
   
当二宫告诉他孩子没了的时候，alpha吃了一惊，他还不知道樱井翔已经怀孕两个月了。也许是他们第一次性交就怀上的孩子。大野智羞愧极了，这显然是自己的错，作为丈夫心思不够细腻，没有发现妻子身体的任何异常。  
   
听说他已经醒了，大野智想去看望，但是二宫还不让他起床，说伤口还没愈合，需要静养。清醒之后他就被禁止触摸纱布绑着的地方，向来讲话直白的家庭医生警告他万一造成了内脏感染就是自己找死，所以休假中的检察官现在只能找点事做来转移注意。  
   
看着报纸版面正中大喇喇的狰狞面孔，大野智皱起了眉头，可怜的替罪羊。  
   
这就是已经被高效能干的警厅缉拿归案的嫌疑犯，并不存在的嫌疑犯。记者信誓旦旦地写下报道：这正是前几天破门而入杀害首席检察官未遂、掳走并强奸了检察官妻子的歹徒，因为犯人行为对社会危害极大，影响恶劣，法院决定量刑从重。  
   
天知道看到新闻的民众将会多么兴奋，既被给予了恶有恶报的满足感，又可以看到暴力和鲜血的表演，这快感大概会传遍社会上上下下大街小巷。  
   
而《首都日报》是内阁负责的，内阁又是由将军直接管理，这份报纸是谁的传话筒一目了然。  
   
他把报纸合起来放在一边不再去看，叫女佣拿了铅笔过来，回忆着妻子的样子在纸上描绘起来。  
   
 


	16. Chapter 16

十六  
   
几天之后大野智终于被允许下床活动，他从女佣手里接过托盘，在受伤后第一次踏进了自宅的阁楼，他还是个孩子的时候常常爬上来玩耍的地方，妻子就是被安置在这里静养。  
   
陈旧的木门卷着尘埃被推开，omega还在床上睡着，眼下发青，额角有块没消下去的紫红。看着受了苦的妻子，托盘里的玻璃杯被他双手的颤抖磕在瓷碗上，撞得哗啦哗啦响，大野智赶紧把它放在一边。  
   
他心里五味杂陈，掏心掏肺地想给他的玫瑰建一个玻璃房，让他再也不知世间的恶，但此时此刻大野智只能把对方垂在被子外面的手放在自己手心里包裹着。  
   
手背细腻光滑，皮肤被阳光照得成了近乎透明的白，青蓝色的血管就藏在下面。他闭上眼睛，不带任何情欲，虔诚的吻着他死去孩子的母亲。  
   
而受难者皱了皱眉清醒过来，睁眼看到是他却把手抽了回去。  
   
“翔君，我来看看你。”  
   
“……你来看我做什么，不怕我为叔父报仇杀了你？”omega把头转向另一边。  
   
“这不是我做的，我自然不怕。”  
   
樱井翔把自己分成了两个。其中一个看到大野智的到来激动不已，只想把那夜受的委屈、失去孩子的痛化成滚烫的泪水说与他听，另一个则硬着心肠把丈夫推开。  
   
清醒一点吧樱井翔，要不是他你现在怎会落成这副样子。  
   
“那报纸上清清楚楚写着叔父的死讯，你还想怎样隐瞒我？”  
   
他反手把玻璃杯掷在地板上，碎渣水晶般撒了一地，在阳光下发着闪闪的光。  
   
“你走吧。”他从喉咙里挤出一点声音，把丈夫赶走。  
   
女佣进来处理杯子残骸的时候，omega继续在床上躺了一会儿，把早餐吃完，自己褪下昨晚因为泌乳反应而弄湿的睡袍，赤着脚去浴室擦洗身体。这几天他半夜不是被噩梦吓醒，就是都被发胀的乳房弄得痛醒。趁着女佣还没进来，他悄悄挤了挤胸部，奶水就从膨胀的乳头溢出来，带出腥甜的味道，让他觉得自己闻上去简直像个牛奶场。  
   
樱井翔故意不去看镜子里因失血而憔悴的面容，直接抬起腿把身上唯一的白色棉质内裤也脱下来，上面干干净净的，子宫里的污血已经流尽了。  
   
女佣端来热水和毛巾为他擦身，身上还淤青的地方被小心翼翼地拂过去，力气小到引得樱井翔呵呵得发笑。她大概是觉得万一自己使的力气大了，自己就会而像刚才那个玻璃杯一样碎掉吧。  
   
热毛巾经过腹股沟引起omega的一阵战栗，水蒸气渐渐把面前的镜子吞没了，他趁女佣不注意，看着迷雾后面自己的脸故意做了个怪表情。  
   
“真丑。”  
   
“太太您说什么？”  
   
“…没什么。对了，帮我给二宫医生打个电话，就说我可能要到发情期了。”  
   
“是。”  
   
医生前两天告诉他，等血停了发情期就快来了，他说现有的抑制剂效果并不好，建议他和丈夫同房，但是樱井翔还是打算向医生要抑制剂。  
   
“你不也是omega？”这些天的观察下来，他发现了医生的小秘密，这个看上去和beta别无二致的医生其实和他一样也是omega，“你是怎么解决发情期的？”  
   
“我能靠抑制剂撑过去，小少爷，您行吗？”  
   
“那我也行。”  
   
“哼别开玩笑了”，医生抱着手臂从上往下看着他，“过几天医院的体检报告就要出来了，我可不希望再把你送进去一次。”  
   
虽然这么说了，下午过来例行看诊的二宫还是给他带来了抑制剂。  
   
“我没法留在这里守着你，没有人希望看到两个同时发情的omega的，你得自己挺过去。”  
   
他让他把体温表时刻夹在腋下，到了傍晚体温开始升高之后，二宫给他做完静脉注射，又拿出一套给精神病人穿的那种白色拘束衣，“你不会想弄伤自己吧？”，他帮他把衣服穿上。  
   
两只小臂被衣袖束缚在胸前，樱井翔什么也干不了，只能躺在床上，静静等着发情期的热潮一分一秒把他吞没。  
   
   
   
   
   
钟表在走，齿轮的声音在空旷的阁楼上格外明显，omega的后穴重新变得潮湿而放松，滴滴答答流出的透明液体全部被棉布吸收进去，现在贴在他的臀部和大腿上湿漉漉的。  
   
原先和丈夫做爱的种种画面填满了他的大脑。  
   
他总喜欢在大野智在他身体里动起来之后一遍遍摩挲对方后背上被日光晒成蜜色的肌肤，成熟男人像波浪一样运动的背肌在他手掌下起起伏伏，那里会在中途渗出汗水，就像alpha其他部位一样，让他看起来像刚游完泳，或是在盛夏的正午气喘吁吁地跑了步。  
   
这不是嘲笑，因为他只会比丈夫渗出更多的水，明明一直在做大幅度运动的人不是自己。  
他常常在床上控制不住流出嘴角的唾液，甚至刚开始的几天还会害怕丈夫因为这个嫌他恶心。他会从刚被阴茎插进来的时候就开始流泪，一直到对方在他的生殖腔里射精而为自己带来高潮的时候哭得上气不接下气。他的后面也会流水，很多很多，多到可以润湿大野智托着他臀部的手掌，再让他拿到自己面前分开五指展示这些粘稠拉丝的东西。  
   
他一开始嫌那些粘液太过不雅，闭着眼不去看，后来在丈夫的劝说下，含住他的手指尝了尝对方称之为美味的东西，虽然不明白那到底有什么好吃的，但是尝过之后omega也不再排斥了，大野智食指和中指之间的丝状液体有着他熟悉的、玫瑰混着酒精的味道，辛辣而甘甜。  
   
说来好笑，他竟不知道自己信息素本来的味道是什么，毕竟他第一次拥有它时就被丈夫标记了。  
   
樱井翔出了一身汗，乳头也开始渗出奶水，他像毛虫一样挣扎着想要摆脱束缚着他的茧，却不小心从床上滚落下来，结结实实掉在地上发出咚的一声，omega疼得哼了两声，一旦开始呻吟就再也停不下来。  
   
“哈……智君……”  
他感到体内什么东西在燃烧，烧断了他的理智，把他的自尊化成了灰。  
   
他身上每一寸的皮肤都在渴望大野智的触摸爱抚，樱井翔像犯了毒瘾的吸毒者一样想念标记了他的alpha信息素，这一刻他只想要丈夫勃起的阴茎填满他。  
   
“智君，智君……”  
   
“翔君！”难道是梦中的人在呼唤他的名字吗？  
“快开门！”  
   
手臂撞击木门的声音震醒了樱井翔，他敏锐地捕捉到了空气中龙舌兰的味道。  
   
“你走！大野智你走！”他用力喊出来。  
   
“听话，把门打开！你会弄伤自己的！”  
   
“我不要你进来！”  
   
老旧的房门承受不住alpha的力量，他丈夫还是进来了，一步一步走到狼狈万分的他身边。  
   
“你别碰我！”  
   
“翔君你放心我是不会强迫你的，”大野智把他从地上抱起来重新放到床上，“让我陪着你好不好？我怕你自己受伤。”  
   
樱井翔没说话，他看到一滴汗水从丈夫额角滴下来，龙舌兰的味道变得淡了许多，他知道是对方在尽量收敛着信息素，不让味道更多地影响到发情的他。  
   
见他没有表示反对的alpha在房间另一边的椅子上坐下，只是看着他，不再说话。  
   
二宫的抑制剂还是有用的，一夜无眠折腾到天亮时，他就觉得眼前清明了，随之而来的是浑身的乏力。  
   
大野智也一夜没睡，在他的信息素影响下不可能好过，这时大概是听到他终于安静下来，端了杯水走过来喂他喝下去，又帮他把拘束衣脱掉这才转身走了。  
   
他刚阖上眼就什么都不知道了。


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看文前请大家默念三遍：智智爱翔翔！！！智智爱翔翔！！！智智爱翔翔！！！

十七

 

流血已经停了一个星期，樱井翔能感觉到体内的某个器官正在渐渐恢复到正常的样子，大野智依旧每天早上工作前来看望他，可是他却没给过他什么好脸色。

 

做妻子的心里有个始终打不开的结，让他没办法好好面对丈夫，每次才故意在空气里筑起一道围墙，想让alpha知难而退。

 

“翔君不是以前想在后院种点花吗？昨天下班路上看到有人在卖花种，今天可以顺路买点。”

 

“不用了，谢谢。”

 

他没想好今后是不是一直要这样下去，理智不允许他就这么情愿原谅，而感情却在一步步逼人缴械。尽管知道春天已经来了，但他尽量不去踏出阁楼去主动招惹佣人们或是出于疑惑或是出于怜悯的目光，他们总是在看不见的时候偷偷盯着他，角落里几双眼睛无声地质问他为什么会把事情弄成这幅样子，所以omega宁可不出阁楼。

 

每次坐在窗边的软垫上看着天空和道路无所事事时，结婚前那段日子的记忆不停地涌现出来，没完没了地叨扰他，而每当夕阳西沉，载着丈夫的马车驶回大门时就是他该穿上铠甲的时候。

 

他不知道该不该相信丈夫的剖白，一边是白纸黑字的证据，一边是曾经掏心掏肺的爱人，天平两端的重量全部压在身上，他很累却不敢放下，怕某一天关于叔父的记忆全部在记忆中消失。

 

这太矛盾了，樱井翔想，简直要从一个身体里分裂出两个他来，一个把应该有的恨意强加在另一个心里。

 

但是无论他怎样坚持，始终改变不了的是被标记的omega对alpha的渴望。在那些被噩梦惊醒、冷汗打湿额发的深夜里，龙舌兰强势的味道想也是最好的安慰。也只有这个时候樱井翔会庆幸那日自己不知中了什么邪，做贼似的溜进洗衣房，把鼻子贴在alpha换下来的衣物上面嗅着，最后拿了一条手帕偷偷藏在枕头底下，而其他时候他则唾弃自己这样卑微的行为。

 

每当把鼻子埋进这块真丝手帕时，omega总会无比希望那微弱的味道可以在鼻腔中多停留一会儿。这是他的秘密。

 

 

今天的晚餐依旧是厨娘尽心尽力烧的精美饭菜， 餐桌上摆了装饰性蜡烛，发散出的橙色光晕让它们显得更加诱人，等到家里主人换下外衣入座，晚饭便正式开始。

 

大野智已经恢复了检察院的正常工作，他表面上对樱井健次的死并无微词，但以做事应有始有终为理由，保住了调查小组，继续推进调查整理樱井健次罪行的工作，此人在朝为官数十年，所作所为不是一朝一夕就能理清的，他是理性的人，但这一次几乎是天真地坚信在这一片废墟之中总会找到宝藏。

 

一同升职的助手体恤他，把杂活都揽过来让首席检察官可以尽量早一点回家，他对这份细心的温柔自然是感激的。春日傍晚缠绵的金色夕阳把回家的路途变得辉煌一片，而马车车厢中的alpha却毫无放松的心情，他不是在怨什么，也从没对妻子真的生过气，但是这不代表他可以平静地接受现在这种状况。这场无声的抵抗一点点消磨着他的耐心，玫瑰梗上的尖刺扎破的都是爱花之人的指尖，他怕日子再长一些，自己会放弃。

 

“将军今晚要办一个舞会，官员理应带妻子出席，翔君想出去散散心吗？”

 

从上衣内侧口袋里取出一封烫金描字的请柬，递给正在沉默地一勺一勺舀着香草布丁的樱井翔，蜡封已经被他提前打开了，洒了香水的纸上写着时间地点还有着装要求。妻子咀嚼时两腮鼓鼓的样子在他眼里当然还是可爱的，医生告诉他一段时间的静养已经让omega的身体恢复了健康，但是只有等亲眼看到体检报告做丈夫的才能放心，不过那恢复血色的脸颊已经让他不再像之前那样担忧了。

 

“不用了，玩的开心点。”樱井翔瘪了瘪嘴。

 

被拒绝了的大野智看着只笑笑，伸手把请柬收了回来。他看得出来，妻子在家里闷了很久，心里肯定是想出去的，要不然怎会连那一小杯布丁都没吃完，毕竟这种场合原本该是小少爷大放异彩的时候。

 

不过这次不去也好。

 

晚餐结束，检察官最后一个人出门了，而樱井翔又回到了他的阁楼，冲着墙上一排落地壁橱撒气。他喜欢的布丁最后也没吃下去，他觉得大野智明知道自己是不会去的，却还在这里好脾气地询问，像是把两个人走到现在所有的责任都推到他身上一样。

 

为什么丈夫就不能放了他呢，留一个杀人未遂的凶犯在家里简直荒唐极了，他想不出这天下还能有谁会做出这种事。

 

用力踢了两脚柜门竟然把其中一个震开了一条缝，他才发现那些储物的柜子其实并没有上锁，黄铜把手上落着一层灰，精巧的搭扣守卫着里面的东西。

 

 

虽然比不上年末的庆典，但这次舞会规格也算得上盛大，启用了最高规模的舞厅与弦乐队，为宫中各位达官贵人们作陪，就连顽疾缠身、许久未在公开场合露面的将军也竟然在舞会的开头现身，一番致辞给足了来宾脸面，让气氛在第一支舞开始之前就已经分外热烈。在这个人人喜出望外的场合，检察官也免不了被劝得比平时多饮了些，等到乐队奏响了圆舞曲的前奏，不知是杯中美酒还是春夜晚风使然，他已经有些微醺了。

 

提前换了燕尾服的大野智在盛装打扮的人群中并不显眼，他没打算下舞池，也不想和别人搭话，只是远远地看向轮椅上被仆人推走的将军，外套的深蓝色丝绒在柔光中似水多情。

 

他放下手中酒杯，深吸口气打算追上去却中途被人拦下来。

 

“大野桑恭喜啊，既得将军器重，又拥佳人在怀，哈哈要是不久之后大野家再添新丁就更是锦上添花了。啊不知道孩子生下来长得会像妈妈呢，还是爸爸呢？”

 

年龄相仿、却居于他官爵之下的同僚话中有话，大概是眼红了多年，如今的事情成了让他可以用来平一平愤懑的谈资。幸好妻子没来，不然听到这些话不知又要伤心多久。

 

轮椅已经消失在舞厅大门之外，他看向面前一脸狞笑的同僚，“我倒是不在乎这些，只要内人平平安安一切都好。”

 

检察官不愿生什么事端，只淡淡回了对方一句，正当被敷衍的人准备再说点什么时，一位一袭红裙、年轻貌美的女子走了过来。

 

“请问我能有荣幸与您共舞一曲吗？”

 

“当然！”

 

“不好意思，不是问您，”女子的一双杏眼轻蔑地瞥过面前激动无比的男人，她又走了几步，纱质裙摆被走路带起的微风吹到检察官腿上，近得可以让人闻到她身上淡淡的水仙味道，“这位先生，请问可以吗？”

 

 

新月升到当空，繁星点点铺满了浓厚的夜，遥远的地方不时传来几声犬吠，但樱井翔丝毫没有睡意。他已经把每个壁橱都打开看过一遍，除了一个之外，其余存放的都是检察院早先案件的资料，已经结案的卷宗照着西洋的习惯按字母顺序排放，唯一例外的那个放着主人更早以前的东西，教科书、毕业证、相册，还有其他属于小孩子的东西。

 

他先仔细地看了有趣的那些。

 

以前从来没有想过，横亘在丈夫和他之间的那些年岁和两人的交往方式总是让大野智在他印象中一直是现在的形象，成熟男人的城府与气场使他畏惧，而唯独留予他的那份温柔又令樱井翔沉湎，比起同辈，丈夫更给他一种亦兄亦父的感觉，而翻开相册后，照片里挺着圆滚滚肚子的小男孩开始让omega觉得惭愧。

 

原来他的丈夫和他一样，是从童年一步一步走过来，一直走到他的身边。

 

相册中笑得天真烂漫的小男孩渐渐长大，顽劣活泼的样子褪去，白衣飘飘的秀气少年刻意蓄下的长发剪短，毕业证书上面的成绩一次比一次更加优秀，最后一张法学院的毕业证明上穿起黑色长袍的大野智终于变成了他熟知的样子。

 

樱井翔合上最后一本相册，把它放回原来的地方。他们现在所住的西式小别墅就是丈夫一点点长大的地方，他跪下来抚摸着阁楼的深褐色地面，或许大野智小时候就曾在这块地板上玩耍，或许他也曾在这里闹脾气呜呜地哭泣。

 

夜更深了，一楼客厅的座钟敲过了十一下，书脊上标着“S”字母的卷宗被omega取下来，最表面的那本就写着叔父的名字，樱井健次，这个名字真遥远，就像没了墨的水笔痕迹又被雨水打湿，已经在记忆里变淡了。

 

昏迷的那几天让他几乎和这个世界脱节，或者说，他从昏迷之前就已经开始和这个世界脱节了，在打开手中的资料夹时，他想。

 

这本资料夹绝不是新的，书顶上已经积了一层灰，被里面的纸张撑到肚子鼓鼓的涨出来。从父母死于火灾，侥幸活下来的他被叔父收养的那年开始，最旧的纸张已经泛黄卷边，不正常的地方被人用红色墨水做出了标记，樱井翔一页页翻过那些真实的数字，即使是从未学过这些的他也能看得出来里面的猫腻。

 

难道叔父真的......

 

他突然想起原来家里的那架Steinway钢琴，据说花了一年时间特意定制，又不知怎么漂洋过海从德国运过来，每次家里来了客人，叔父都会春风满面地要求他表演一曲，唇上的胡须都要翘起来。

 

如果说官场是叔父的战场，那这架价值不菲的钢琴便是樱井健次引以为傲的战利品。又或许，樱井翔自己也是其中之一。

 

生锈的院门被人打开，达达的马蹄声愈来愈近，应该是从舞会归来的丈夫回家了。樱井翔赶忙放下手中的东西去扭灭电灯，他的心在黑暗中砰砰跳着，不知为什么，看了壁橱里的东西让他感觉好像自己干了什么坏事一样。

 

脱了外衣静静躺在床上，楼下的脚步声与交谈声传到他耳中，omega觉得有些不对劲，重新披上衣服出去看。

 

他推开阁楼被丈夫撞坏还没修好的门，光着脚下了二楼，老化的地板发出嘎嘎的声音，一下就把他原本在被子里捂得温暖的双脚冻成一块冰，樱井翔进也不是退也不是，僵在楼梯上不知如何反应。

 

二楼拐角处，靠着墙壁几乎贴在一起的两个人正好映入眼帘，他的丈夫大野智，和一个从未见过的女人。


	18. Chapter 18

不辨五指的黑夜是斗篷盖在天穹，从大地裂口直到海洋的心脏，远方湾里荡着波浪，一卷一卷黑色的泡沫起了又破。

腐烂的房子里两个人抱在一起，墙倒屋頽，残垣断壁，他们蜷缩着，明明床那么宽，妻子非要枕在他的手臂上，而大野智下意识搂紧了怀中的人，某种对于失去的无力感攫住了他，他只能去紧紧抓住一些事物，说不清但必须要抓住的东西。于是次日一早，晨光透进房间唤人清醒时，大野智的手臂麻木地失去了知觉，血液没法循环，指尖冰凉凉的，他听得出来，身旁妻子也没在睡着，睡衣里面温热的胸腔起伏，呼吸里满是熟悉幽微的气味让他有点想哭。

睁开眼看看自己的小玫瑰吧，可是他又不忍破坏这片刻的静谧，起床之后两人又会回到剑拔弩张的样子，冷冰冰的战争，不知怎样才能用水扑灭。没人起身，也没人说话，呼吸之间妻子就仰面躺在他身边，躺在他的臂弯里。

“翔君”，可是不管怎样逃避，他总得说出第一句话，“下去看看吧，她只是家庭教师而已。”

妻子坚定地一口回绝了他，“不用了，我身体不舒服。”

“对不起……玛利亚是将军的人，我没法拒绝。” 

 

 

从那天起，每一天都过的好缓慢。樱井翔不怎么下楼，每次听到那标志性的高跟鞋声音都会下意识地在一边躲起来，仅有的几次单独碰面都是他慌慌张张的，像是做了什么错事一样。大野智也在躲她，他很清楚，丈夫已经好几天没回家了。

家里真正的主人倒成了这个拥有很多条裙子的女人，她每天下午都会和女伴们开茶会，有时候还会拎着野餐篮子去公园，反正家里也没有小孩让她管教，一段日子下来，各种款式花色的裙子洗过之后晾出了整整一排，被风一吹，张牙舞爪颇有气势。

“大野桑，您想好了吗？”名叫玛利亚的女人这样问他丈夫，丰满的胸脯挤过去，把alpha渐渐逼到墙角，“我来做您的妻子不好吗？”

“不好意思……”

两人沉默一阵。

“您何必这样坚持呢？”

“这样的话我希望不会再听到您说了。您的卧室在走廊那边。”丈夫好不容易从女人白色膀子的纠缠中钻出来时，正好被樱井翔看见，两人沉默地对峙，他选择独自沉默地对峙，而丈夫面色如常，右手虚虚搭在腰上把他护送回去，走了几步大概是发现omega脚上没穿鞋，大野智顿了顿，揽住腰想直接将他抱起来。

“脚不冷吗？”

樱井翔摇头，挣扎着想从alpha的怀抱中逃脱出去。

“拜托，跟我去二楼吧。”丈夫悄悄贴在他耳边说。不知怎的，被那股熟悉的味道包裹着，樱井翔没再抵抗，于是他被抱到了两人本来睡觉的卧室，躺在大野智身边直挺挺地睡了一夜。下午的时候医生来了电话，问他身体的恢复情况，樱井翔接完电话以后恰好听见大门开了，没想到丈夫竟这个时间回家。

早上醒在对方怀里的事情让他还没想好应该怎么面对，他不想和大野智见面，就快走几步闪身进了虚掩着门的的书房。

这屋子因为丈夫经常待，里面依旧是记忆中龙舌兰的气息，信息素的味道渗透了地板的缝隙，混着木质家具的醇厚香味唤醒了omega的记忆，樱井翔情不自禁走去床前抱起丈夫的枕头将脸埋在里面嗅嗅，抬起眼时发现了原本放着枕头的位置，床单下面隐隐透出长方的形状。

他把它抽出来，是他的体检报告，一页页翻开看下去，陌生的医学术语让人不明所以，可是最后结论里的几个冷冰冰的字他还是懂得的。

“该病患生殖系统遭受重创，生育能力大幅受损，受孕几率微小。”

 

 

“翔君，翔君你在哪里？”大野智先去阁楼，又在整个家里找了一圈都不见人，最后还是在二楼走廊里看见了妻子。 

“智君？”

“我有事要告诉你。” 

“别说了，你直接去和她结婚吧，别这么为难了。”

omega对他莞尔一笑，但瞳孔里明明诉说着悲伤，只几个月而已，已然不似两人初遇时那般清澈天真，现在单只是看着妻子，大野智就觉得心里某个地方狠狠地疼。

“结婚然后生个孩子，智君肯定很想有个孩子吧？”樱井翔走到走廊尽头的矮橱边，碰碰瓷瓶里的干花，花瓣枯成了纸片，像是脆弱的蝴蝶翅膀一样的碎屑纷纷掉在地上，“不然你想一直和我这么耗下去吗？”

“翔君，我只想求你原谅我。”大野智递了手里的文件过去，“这个，明天就要见报了。”

“我不想看，智君亲口告诉我好吗？”他看都没看一眼，随手把那叠纸扔在地板上，只凝视着丈夫的脸，他看得出来大野智脸色不好，眼下出了乌青，像是许久没睡好的样子。

“十年前，樱井家那场火灾，背后的人是樱井健次。之前被上面的人捂着查不出来，现在墙倒众人推，即便是地底下的东西也能让检查小组挖出来，将军听了之后震怒，指责检方无能，未能早日让凶手正法，为了堵住民众之口，整个检察院的人都受了牵连，停职减薪，彻底整顿，往日风光不再，这件事就这么不了了之了。”

到了现在还在说这些吗，都已经是死人了。樱井翔不接茬，只是恨恨的，他早就在阁楼上将丈夫的东西看了个遍，从小到大的相册里只有大野智和他母亲孤零零的两个人，别说是家族的其他人，就连父亲也从未出现过，但是他们现在住的这栋京郊别墅虽已陈旧，但仔细去看设计用材又只可能是贵族富商才负担得起的，再说若是母子两人孤苦伶仃囊中羞涩，又哪里来的钱供得起丈夫一直读到法学院毕业？

大野智从未说起过这些，但他早就开始怀疑了，自小出入皇家聚会的樱井家少爷不是没有亲眼见过将军的模样，两人身姿长相上的相似是无可辩驳的，再说若是毫无关系，将军又为何要在这个时候无缘无故突然安插一个omega女人进大野家的家门？这个年纪的老人想必是为了身后做打算，要么是担心这个不能承认的私生子会借着一时的风光威胁到真正继承人的地位，要么是担心亲生骨肉娶了自己这么一个omega，败坏家门，樱井翔想到刚刚看过的体检报告，无奈地从鼻子里笑笑，这点倒是大可不必担心。

“告诉我，为什么不能拒绝她？”

“翔君？”

“你在留恋什么呢？”丈夫不想说，可他偏要问，看着alpha露出迷路的孩子一样的表情，他愈发觉这是自己的责任。

留恋什么吗……大野智心里当然有割舍不下的东西。

他渴望权力，他以为只要爬得足够高，就可以用于与那个理应被他称为父亲的人平等对话的权力，他想要质问，凭什么一夜风流就要让母亲赔上一生，无法解除的标记肢解成万分痛苦，只能在深夜自己哀哀咽下，他曾怀疑，激情中出生的他是否永远都无法触及到爱人的心灵，孤独如影随形，穷尽一生。可是，即使他人赋予的权力不过只是水中月镜中花，繁华之下自己依旧浮萍一朵，兜兜转转最终还是被囚禁原地的他又怎能轻易丢下自己求了半生的东西？

“你很清楚体检报告的结果吧，既然不想放弃这样的我，那就只能丢下别的了。”

樱井翔掷下手中干枯的花梗，在丈夫脚边跪下，捉住alpha的腰带用力扯着解下来丢在一边，金属扣铛的一声砸在地板上，这既是随着冲动突然产生的情欲，也是积攒了太多渴望却得不到的想念，虽然他从没承认过，但只要大野智在身边，他时不时就会想到那些夫妻缠绵的场景。他要他，他也要他快点做出决断，于是omega探出舌去，在那根许久未见的阴茎上面舔舐着，丰满的嘴唇热情地吮吸，呼吸间全部是荷尔蒙的味道。

“翔君，翔君你等一下！”丈夫受到惊吓，按住他的肩膀，想要把他推开，樱井翔却不愿吐出被他舔得滑滑的、半勃的阴茎，依旧跪在原地抬眼看看大野智，又重新卖力讨好起来。很快他尝到了铃口中流出的腥咸液体，充血变硬的前端直挺挺地顶着他的喉咙，直到这时候他才把象征着alpha侵略与力量的东西吐出来，也不管有没有人看着，一层层脱了衣服。

自己本不应该是这样的，樱井翔想，他从没有这么积极地主导过一次性爱，不过他不觉得羞耻，大概是身体里那部分来自alpha的信息素让他也拥有对于性爱的疯热了吧。这不是发情期，不过omega太久没有得到疼爱的后穴还是因为刚才的口交早早分泌出了透明黏腻的体液，他抬起一条腿屈在大野智腰间，又主动用刚刚被阴茎撑圆的双唇吻着丈夫，他亲吻他柔软的嘴唇，吮吸他的脖颈，啃咬他的耳侧，用上从大野智那里学来的每一样方法邀丈夫回应他，下面一张一合的穴口也对准在阴茎前端，丰沛的欲液更是顺着柱身向下流去。

应该可以了吧，樱井翔试着沉腰却无法用小穴将那根吃下去，最后还是要被丈夫跪下来将他的双腿分开，得用手指先去按摩才行。

“太紧了翔君，不可以这么勉强的。”

衬衫最上的扣子解开，袖子挽到小臂，就像他之前做的那样，丈夫也跪下来，耐心地打开他僵硬的身体，又把因为适应不了这份久违疼爱而无力站稳的他抱到矮橱上坐着，双脚打开踩在边上，吻了又吻才把阴茎送进去。

大野智也久未如此纵情，勃发的欲望埋在柔软炙热中间，他只当是放肆一回，律动的身躯狠狠撞击着omega，啃咬不停散发香味的颈后腺体，惹得妻子娇声呻吟，从走廊看下去，原来屋子里那些来来往往的佣人已经被吓得没一个敢从内室出来，这下就更是可以不管不顾了。

“哈……尼桑！啊啊啊慢点！”

樱井翔已经在他小腹上射了一摊，淋得衣服湿了个透，阴茎软下来歪在一旁，愈发软烂的小穴停不下来吮吸的动作，生殖腔的入口也被撞击得门户大开直让他想把整个身体都推进这个甜蜜的地方。alpha用手托着妻子柔软的臀部，一遍遍重复着原始的交合动作，他退出的时候带出黏腻的液体，啪嗒啪嗒打在地板上，即使是身后传来高跟鞋与尖叫的声音大野智也不想回头，直到在极乐时的精液射进了妻子的生殖腔里，他才抱着因为阴茎结无法移动的樱井翔回了卧室。

“这样你开心了吗？人已经走了。”他又在omega的额角落下一枚怜爱的吻，妻子被他弄得气喘吁吁，全身都是激动的汗水，可是双唇一碰却说出了让他不敢相信的话。

“智君，我们把这房子烧了吧。”怀中人笑了，像是想起什么滑稽极了的事情，双腿也在他腰上缠得更紧。“没什么，我说笑的。

“要不要再来一次呀，あなた？”

这句话很明显是性层面上的鼓励，大野智从来没被妻子这么称呼过，也从不知道这个omega诱惑人极限到底在哪里，于是他又开始了亲吻爱抚的动作，脑中一直回旋着这个称呼和这句话。在几小时后，在他半途跳下没停稳的马车，不管不顾冲进漫天火光中的那一刻时，樱井翔说这句话的模样依然无比清晰地印在他的记忆里。


	19. Chapter 19

这是一个离首都百里开外的小镇，无名之夜，微风之下海波浮动，像块粘稠透明的胶体被人戳了一下缓缓荡着，化不开的鲛人泪珠沉在海底的沙里，每到深夜荧光闪闪，吸引裸着上身的英俊渔夫探手采撷，他们的青春在海里埋葬，他们的儿子也一样。许久无人居住的房屋外站着两个风尘仆仆的来客，一高一矮都戴着兜帽，其中一个敲了两三声，门开了之后一个先进去，另一个又四下看看才跟着进去。

“你是个不省心的，那孩子也是。”

“辛苦你们了，这么晚还要二宫医生过来。”大野智不理医生的揶揄，面色如常迎他和相叶雅纪进了屋子，这里是一间普通的房子，什么东西也没有，显得空荡荡的，又老旧，空气中总泛着一股潮气，可是总是能住的，尤其是在找不到更好的地方的时候。

“手臂好点了吗？”

“我没事，您先去里面看看吧。”

樱井翔睁眼后才意识到自己醒在了一个完全陌生的地方，旁边窗帘紧紧拉着，只开了一盏昏暗的床头灯，看不出白天黑夜。两枚鹅毛枕头叠在一起托着他的脸颊，法兰绒薄毯盖在身上，他嘴里苦苦的，喉咙又干直想咳嗽，刚咳了两声就听到外面的声音。

“里面好像有声音，我进去看看。”

那声音不是别人的，樱井翔放下心来，是丈夫的。

从外面房间照进来的光线很刺眼，惨白的一片，让人看不清来人的表情。

“醒了？我好担心。”

樱井翔觉得丈夫身上有什么地方变了，带了一种更为危险的气质，却又说不清楚这是为什么，大概是缠在他小臂上的白色绷带，让omega联想到那些从战场归来、将身上的伤痕视作勋章的士兵们。他目不转睛地看着大野智扶他起来，抽出另一只枕头垫在背后，又拿玻璃杯给他喂了些水，“医生说你吸入了太多烟雾。”

“我们现在是在哪里？”看着alpha放下水杯，像是要离开的样子，樱井翔连忙去问。

“翔君先好好休养吧，不用担心这些了。我去和二宫医生和相叶君说一下，很快就回来。”

“智君，等一下！尼桑！”原本想要伸手过去拦住丈夫，樱井翔却扑了个空，一个天旋地转从床上掉了下来，摔在地板上时他才发觉自己右脚腕上挂了个东西。这是由一条纤细链子连着的银色脚铐，这头在他脚腕上，另一头拴在床尾，所以当他整个身子都趴在地板上的时候，只有右腿是悬在空中的。  
   
大野智很快返回来，皱着眉把他从地上抱回去，“你急什么，小心点，别那么莽撞。”  
   
“为什么绑我？”  
   
“翔君问我为什么吗”，丈夫在他身边坐下来，“我以为你在放火的时候就已经做好这种觉悟了呢。”  
   
“你说我明知故问吗？”

“难道不是吗，樱井家细心教养出来的孩子难道是无意失手才放了火？……你啊，把那房子烧得干干净净，什么都没有了，这个世界上甚至连大野智和樱井翔这两个人都已经不存在了。‘樱井家的小少爷精神异常于阁楼纵火，首席检察官不顾性命救人，结果夫妻二人双双丧身火海’，怎么样，这题目足够精彩吧，会被首都的人津津乐道好久呢。”

樱井翔因为丈夫的语气忍俊不禁。他想他终于懂了他，“是啊。”而且他也确实做好了准备。

玛利亚一走，将军绝无可能继续垂青丈夫，或是短时间内再派一个监视者过来，从出生起一直背负在大野智身上的重担一把火烧了，童年的疑惑、少年的怨恨、青年的执着，野火燎原，他自此没了一切历史，无论是渴望还是索求，国仇家恨一了百了，如此也就自由了。至于自己的性命，有与无全在丈夫的一念之间，他觉得值得，就来救他，如果觉得不值，这副身体就连樱井翔自己也觉得没什么好留恋的，总之有也罢无也罢，反正这命也是他当初救回来的，这次就当是让大野智今后能为自己活一回所需付出的代价吧。

“我在去救你的时候就已经想好了，即使是一切都没有了，也要至少也把你留下吧，所以放心吧，我是永远不会放掉翔君的了。”

“那用这个就可以了吗？”樱井翔毫不在意地踢踢，脚上的铁链哗啦哗啦地响，“会不会太容易让我逃跑了。”

“那你会逃跑吗？”

“谁知道呢……要是智君还不放心的话，好像只能用孩子锁住我了……”

“你当初都已经打算好了吧？”

客厅里的座钟响了，是新的时刻，小木匣里面弹出来一只布谷鸟咕咕的叫了几声又缩着脑袋钻回去，大野智看着omega像个恶作剧成功得意洋洋的小男孩一样展露出笑容，索性不再辩解，这又不是他以前和律师们进行辩论的法庭。他仔细抚着樱井翔略显凌乱的前发，毫不迟疑地在妻子柔软的玫瑰色嘴唇上面落下一个吻，把他的笑声截在半路。

“不如我们现在就开始吧。”

挥刀斩断，那执念却早已如爬遍原野的草莓秧一样，断了一处，又是一处，虽说唯有一把野火烧了去，再大刀阔斧种上别的，这处沃土才能终被染上新的颜色，但殊不知与其相伴相生的新绿终究也会在某个无人知晓的时候变成新的渴求，根系扎进泥土，同一份执念长出春日的无尽嫩芽，风起又生。

END


End file.
